


Saisons de la Chanson II

by evieva



Series: Saisons de la Chanson [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: (Otoya is more than a gardener js), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, F/M, Female!Ringo, Gardener!Otoya, Gigolo!Ren, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, King!Ootori, King!Saotome, Kings & Queens, Knight!Ai, Knight!Hyuuga, Knight!Syo, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic-Users, Magician!Reiji, Monk!Ranmaru, Multi, Muses, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Prince!Tokiya, Princes & Princesses, Princess!Haruka, Slow Build, Sorcerer!Camus, Sorcerer!Cecil, Vizier!Masato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieva/pseuds/evieva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Once upon a time, in a place unlike any other, lived the Kingdom of Stars...</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A tale once told of a land so filled with beautiful music that everyday was like a song. The Kingdom of Stars was a beautiful place, King Shining, and his queen made the kingdom a happy place. But, one tragic day, the Shining Queen passed away, and the music, it seemed, died with her. With one last song, the Shining King had shut the doors to his musical palace. Song was locked away, taken by a sorcerer of the southeast, and sealed somewhere no one could find...</p><p>  <i>Updates every Thursday!!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Debut

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! Earlier than I had anticipated, but I had a huge flash of inspiration to finish up this part, so I get to post it! (yay!)
> 
> Alright, to address the warning about 'graphic violence'...it's not graphic, but there is some blood/wounds/and action sequences that are rather violent...I won't say anymore than that, but--YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> Other than that, things are the same, welcome back, and I hope you continue to enjoy!

Syo woke with a large yawn, his mouth stretching wide, and his eyes tearing up. “Ow…” His back ached again.

Natsuki kept telling him it was okay to sleep in the hut with him, but Syo wouldn’t have it. It was his knightly duty to protect Natsuki, so he had to stay outside and sleep there in case there were any attacks.

Other than a wild boar suddenly tearing through the meadows, his whole time here had been completely peaceful, danger-wise.

“Natsuki,” Syo called softly into the cottage, cracking the door open, “are you awake yet?”

Empty.

Syo called Natsuki’s name again. Maybe he was already up, eating breakfast in the glen. The young knight whirled around and ran out the door, looking down from the cliff where the cottage sat, searching for any signs of the tall blond. He didn’t see him.

Syo scrambled down the cliff-side. He still wasn’t entirely used to climbing down yet. Heights were never his forte. But that didn’t stop him from shuffling down quickly. He hoped Natski was by the blackberries, picking them to store up for winter or something. He was always talking about that, now that the warm seasons were coming to a close.

Skidding down the last of the rocks, a couple fairies giggled at his attempts to be swift. Maybe Syo should just jump down from the cliff instead--save himself the embarrassment.

“Natsuki!” Syo called out. No reply. “Natsuki!” He called again. Nothing.

Suddenly, a fairy flew in front of him from out of the forest. It was Priscilla. She squeaked urgently, and Syo knew that meant something was wrong. “Oh, great.”  

This again? He followed Priscilla into the forest a couple hundred yards. They passed through bushes, large tree roots, and vines. They’d been walking for ten minutes, when the fae flickered her light, and hovered over a spot to Syo’s right. The knight found Natsuki curled up on his side, fully nude and shivering as he slept. Syo knelt next to him, glancing around to see if his clothes were near. “Priscilla, can you find his clothes?”

She blinked in response, then fluttered away to search.

Syo returned his attention to Natsuki, whose expression can only be described as distraught. He appeared to be dreaming. Or, rather, having a nightmare.

Syo knew it best to let nightmares run their course. He recalled once when his brother had awoken him from a nightmare, and Syo felt off for the rest of the day. Letting the nightmare finish gave some sort of calm that it was over, so the knight seated himself above Natsuki, gently scooting his legs underneath the tall blond’s head so he would have a pillow of sorts. Natsuki’s nightmares seemed extreme. He’d go sleep walking, shedding his clothes, and getting all kinds of cuts and bruises that Syo never knew where they’d come from. This event, however, had only happened twice before since the knight had been with Natsuki. But now he knew ‘why’ about Natsuki’s paranoia of going to bed when the stars were bright. He didn’t want to go through this ordeal. He was scared to.

Syo waited patiently for Natsuki to awaken, brushing his hair out of his face. It had gotten a lot longer since they’d first met, and Syo wondered when his last haircut was. He imagined he himself had a rather tangled nest on his head. He’d have to find something to pin it back with--long hair wasn’t good for fighting.

Natsuki moaned a bit, his face contorting in several different ways before his eyelids fluttered. He took a shaky breath, settling his head deeper into Syo’s lap. “It happened again…” He mumbled harshly before bursting into sobs. Syo didn’t really want him crying on his pants, but there wasn’t a thing to be done about it. Natsuki wasn’t himself at the moment, and Syo knew he shouldn’t yell at the guy. He was crying.

When his sobbing subsided, he sat up, wiping his cheeks and sniffling. “Sorry, Kurusu...“

Syo frowned at the name. He recalled that he told Natsuki he wouldn’t tell him his first name until they got to know each other better. That was three months ago...

“Oh, Priscilla! Thank you!” Syo looked up to see the fairy carrying Natsuki’s glasses with a little difficulty. Natsuki took them in hand gently, then placed them on his nose where they belonged. He smiled happily when he looked through them. Syo pouted a bit.

“Did you find his other clothes?”

Priscilla blinked her light twice. That meant yes, as Syo had learned.

“Where are they?” The fae pointed her small arm behind her, and Syo stood. “Wait here. You’re all beat up. I’ll come back with you clothes, and then we can go back to the glen.”

“Yes,” Natsuki responded, half-heartedly. He grabbed Syo’s hand before he could go. “Thank you, Kurusu.”

“Syo.”

“Eh?”

“My first name is Syo. Call me that.” The knight’s gaze was off to the side, not looking at the taller man. Squeak-giggling sounded from the surrounding bushes, and Syo face burned a deeper red. “Oh shut up! What do they want?”

Natsuki smiled bashfully. “It’s embarrassing…”

“What is?”

“They took bets on how long it would be before you…” Natsuki blushed, not finishing his sentence. Syo’s eyebrows joined together, his anger boiling.

“Those little…” Syo stopped away to follow Priscilla before he killed each of those fairies individually. As Syo walked, he grumbled about how stupid it was to bet that. “Why even bet it? Stupid fairies and their stupid laughing and their stupid betting…you know what I bet? I bet they’re all--”

Priscilla squeaked to catch Syo’s attention. She floated above Syo’s head to show that Natsuki’s clothes were…

In a tree.

Syo sighed audibly, before reaching for a branch. “At least you didn’t bet, right Priscilla?”

No sound.

The small blond looked over at the fairy whom had grown on Syo. Pretty much the only one he liked. Syo squinted to see her body language. She wasn’t looking at him. “Aw, c’mon!” Syo reached for Natsuki’s pants, tugging them off the branch above to the ground. “Can’t believe this…what’d you bet for? That I’d tell?”  

Priscilla’s light blinked softly, twice.

“Spectacular.”

…

“And then, I traveled all the way to Permafrost!” Natsuki explained to the enthralled crowd of fairies. “It was very cold, but I--”

Syo dumped a pot of water over his head. “Knock it off, okay? There isn’t a conceivable way you could’ve traveled to Permafrost in one night, all by yourself.”

“Have you ever been to Permafrost, Syo?” Natsuki asked, parting his long wet hair out of his eyes. He smiled up at him from where he sat. Already used to using his first name, huh?

“Well, no…” Syo concluded. “But I know you can’t get there in one night. It’s beyond the mountains.”

“Oh, yes, the mountains,” Natsuki held up a finger. “They were beautiful!”

“Jeez…” The small blond sighed. Natsuki always had these crazy ‘adventures’ in his dreams when he would sleep walk, and he’d always talk about them like they really happened. Maybe he hallucinated when he did that. Could that be the problem?

Syo doused his head with the water. It was kind of chilly now, but bearably so. “Here, lend me your arm, Natsuki.”

Natsuki obliged, and the knight scanned over it. There were many cuts this time, more than before, and bruises were no stranger to his skin. At least they were minor injuries. “These should heal quickly.” He moved to his other arm, looking it up and down, over and under. He paused beneath, for he saw a patch of red that looked a might like a burn. “Does this hurt?”

“O-oh, yes,” Natsuki smiled faintly. “But only a little…”

Looking farther, Syo found a large wound. A cut--deep and red on the side of his chest. A couple lines of blood dripped from it a little at a time. “Where did this come from!?” Syo demanded. “It looks like a sword cut you--or maybe a spear!”

“Could have been the tree branches, right?” Natsuki asked. “You did find my clothing in one.” Syo shrugged, examining the cut. He supposed it could have been Natsuki climbing a tree in his sleep, and falling out of it. But something told Syo that wasn’t it at all.

Syo rinsed out the dry blood from the small wounds, and bandaged the large with extra cloth from his supply bag. “There.”

“Ah, thank you, Syo!” Natsuki’s smile broadened. He latched onto the small blond, much to his dismay, hugging him tightly. The knight gasped for breath.

“Natsu--ki! Please…” Syo choked out, before the tall boy let go. Syo gasped, and fell to the floor before he was able to catch himself.

“Oops, sor--”

“Just...don’t say it…and please put on some clothes!”

 

* * *

 

Panting. Heavy panting and sweat. How much time had passed? How much would she have to endure? It’d been like this for three months, non-stop. She choked back a swallow, her throat dry. She couldn’t do it.

“Try again,” His voice said for what felt like the millionth time. The dim light from the sunrise flooded the room, gently caressing the people and objects within it.

“I...can’t...:”

“Yes, you can. Try again.”

Haruka took in a deep breath, brushing the hair from her face. She wished she could cut it. That would make this a lot easier. She started again, reaching her hand toward the ceiling she was under. She concentrated her being on the song that rang above, trying, as instructed, to take the sound into her grasp. She’d have to be able to do it this time--a few other times, she was so close, she could feel the music on her finger tips.

The Princess tried to breath through the process. She had a hard time concentrating on both breathing and magic. When she couldn’t breath anymore, the air hitching in her throat, she let go of the magic for oxygen.

“Remember, magic is another form of breathing,” Cecil reminded her again, “Breathe the magic, not the air…”

Haruka kneeled on the floor, “I wish to stop…”

“Of course, Princess…” Cecil sat on her vanity, legs crossed, eyes ever watching. The room was filled with his singing, it echoing off the roof like it always did. Everyday. Her guard, who leaned on the wall by the door, scoffed. He’d been by that wall the whole time the Princess was here, judging her. She could feel it. His eyes were dark, sharp, and cold. Haruka sensed he didn’t like her at all, but she had yet to get a reason for it. He was just a guard.

“What are you having trouble with?” Cecil questioned.

“I don’t know…” The Shining princess mumbled. “I just can’t grasp the song…it feels as though I am missing something.”

“What?”

“I don’t know.” She concluded.

The blue-haired guard moved over to speak with Cecil, mumbling into his ear something Haruka could not hear.

“Yes, I know this,” Cecil replied aloud. “Please be patient with her. We have a few months yet.”

“Until what?” Haruka asked. She hadn’t gotten a single word other than instructions. No one has told her why she were to be trained in the muse’s magic, no one has told her what she were being trained for. No one has comforted her, and she found no comfort in anyone. They were all too quiet--too reserved.

Cecil smiled at her, hollowly. “I cannot say until you are ready. Please, start again, my lady.”

Haruka’s ears turned to the song that rang above her, not wanting to hear it anymore. “If there were something more familiar, maybe I could--”

“I’m sorry, my princess,” Cecil stood, sashaying toward her. “There is nothing familiar here. And I wish there were an easier way to learn this. I learned it from my mother, her voice my beacon to guide my efforts.”

“Then, can you fetch for someone I know? Someone whose song I may use instead?” Haruka’s heart ached with the longing of home. It had been three tiringly long months. She dreamed nothing but sadness, when she could sleep. Nostalgia kept her up most nights.

Cecil returned to his perch on the vanity, “Again, please.”

Haruka frowned. She was tired. Extremely tired. She had been told what her powers were, taught how to use them, and yet no results came of it. She had nothing to answer her ‘why’ questions, and no one bothered to tell her what was at the end of the year. The princess grew weary of secrecy, and the depth she was kept in the dark depressed her.

Princess Haruka drooped her head down, hair falling into her face. She wanted to cry. The wind howled outside her window, a storm brewing. She had been kept in this prison tower for so long, she’d forgotten what wind felt like on her skin. What rain felt like as it soaked her to the bone. She knew nothing but this cell, and the song that repeated, echoing off the walls and into her eardrums over and over again. The princess had heard it so many times, she wondered if there were any other song in the world.

Haruka sniffed, bringing her head up and wiping her tears. She looked to the ceiling with determination, raising her hands once again. “If I capture the song this time, I want my wish to be granted.”

“Your wish is?”

“That I practice outside.”

There came no reply, for Haruka already started to pull the green essence into her fingertips. She repeated the song in her head as she did it, humming along. Her breath became her power, and the song belonged to her.

The world was silent and dark. Haruka couldn’t see anything, or hear anything. Peaceful, like she was underwater. Then came a sound. Cecil’s song. Haruka opened her eyes a crack, seeing the green melody wrap around her, covering her body like clothes. Green shapes that matched the song and her teachers voice attached to her like a tether, then dissipated without a trace. She destroyed the song. She wished to never hear it again. It belonged to her now, and what was done with it was up to her. And she wanted it gone.

Haruka’s eyes opened as though she had been asleep, yellow-green colors joining the world once again. Clapping brought her out of her daze, and she lazily looked at Cecil, who smiled at her. But he wasn’t the one clapping.

“Bravo, bra-a-a-vo,” It was someone unfamiliar, and his demeanor was very different from the other two in the room. His clapping was unwelcome. “I came to see the progress. We were concerned you would never get it. But, I see that’s not the case.” He stepped closer to Haruka, coming right up to her face, grinning. The princess shied away at his presence. He commanded too much, his thoughts displayed on his teeth like the title of a book. “Very good…”

“Prince Otori,” The guards voice was cautioning, as though this man’s intentions were uncivil.

“Prince…?”

“Why, where are my manners?” He bowed on one knee, Haruka’s hand in his. He kissed it, grin not wavering. “Princess Haruka, I am King Raging Otori’s son, Prince Otori Eiichi.”

“P-pleased to finally make your acquaintance.” Haruka stuttered. She had barely come out of her daze, so words jostled in her head like leaves in a gust of wind. What was that world? Was she the only one to enter it?

Haruka looked up at the ceiling once more. The swirling colors were gone, and all that was left was grey clouds. She looked at Cecil, meeting his gaze.

 _You’ve done it._ He announced in her head.

“Princess?” Haruka blinked rapidly. Eiichi was looking at her, an expectant look on his face.

“Pardon?”

“I will be leaving you now,” He repeated. “I hope to see you again, only next time with more progress.”

“Yes, my prince…” Haruka responded, barely hearing what he said. The silence was loud in Haruka’s ears--the song being hushed made her feel something close to deafness.

The Prince smirked, running an unwanted hand through the princesses hair. Chills ran up her spine. She decided she hated her hair. “I like that. Please do continue to call me that, Shining Princess…”

Haruka only nodded in response, before he turned to leave with the flick of his cape. She blinked at the door, thoughts still jumbled.

“Shall we continue outside at your request, my lady?”

“Hm?” She answered, without turning her head. She shook it, trying to rid herself of this daze. Haruka gathered part of her long hair on one side of her head. “My apologies, yes of course.” The princess swirled the strands around her hand. “But one thing first--guard, may I have your knife?”

The blue-haired guard furrowed his brow, looking at her tentatively.

“Just for a moment--I’ll return it to you. You don’t have to take your eyes off it for a second.” His piercing blue-gray eyes shown in hers, possibly assessing what she could use it for, before he removed the knife from its sheath behind his back, and held it out for her to take. Haruka took it firmly, raising it to her jawline, and sliced half her hair off. She gathered the other half and cut it the same length.

The air on the back of her neck was a relief, and she sighed gratefully. “Now we may continue.”

 

* * *

 

Masato woke to the sound of a bird chirping on his sill. This was the tenth consecutive day he was woken by a bird, perched outside his window, not far from what he would call screaming. He sat up, and slammed the window open, whacking the bird off his sill with a shrill shriek. He watched it catch itself before it hit the ground, flying toward the distant trees. He sighed, squinting at the soft sunrise as it filled his eyes. His nose was closed in on by the scent of grass and heat.

Summer. His least favorite season. It was too hot, too invasive. The heat shoved itself under his skin and stuck there, making him sweat, making him hot and stay that way. This season was entirely vexating, reminding him of a certain someone.The very embodiment of vexation was standing beneath a peach tree.

Masato watched Jinguji pick off the remaining peaches from a stray tree. Their season had ended earlier this month, but the gigolo made certain to savor the rest of them. Masato had watched him for a few days, and noticed that he didn’t always take from the trees. Some days he didn’t come out of his room. At least, that’s what Masato assumed. He didn’t see him sometimes. In fact, he hasn’t see him for the past couple months.

Jinguji had, in some ways...well...given up. He had stopped visiting, stopped speaking to Masato, and even stopped looking at him. As if he had moved on. Masato had seen him with several other rather important-looking officials. And how they touched him ever so intimately, as if he was their very own toy. And how Jinguji pretended to enjoy it, enjoy them. Pretended; it couldn’t have been anything else. Anyway, it’s not as if the vizier minded. He was very much grateful that the teasing had ceased these past couple months. Masato had been left to his work. Alone. Not a visit. Not one.

With one last glare at the seducer, Masato sighed, turning to shut his window. He brushed his hair back with both hands, and held them at his neck trying to think. He had to go see the king today, so why wasn’t he focusing on that? He was glad to not be bothered. Very glad.

…

His Majesty King Saotome had seen Masato, and allowed him what he requested. He explained that he’d rather not eat with others, so he asked for a servant to come to his room and bring along dinner. Breakfast wasn’t a problem for Masato--he always found it difficult to eat in the morning, mostly because he couldn’t stomach it so early. It was strange, but that’s how he was.

Masato now sat in the garden beneath the green of a tree, practicing calligraphy. He had found this spot to be the nicest in his stay here, a fountain trickling softly and serenely. It reminded him of a much smaller version of the waterfall he had back home.

His steady hand reached for his brush, dousing it in ink, then lifted over the paper. His arm froze. He couldn’t think of anything to write. His mind was completely blank, no inspiration to be found. He was stuck. Stuck in calligraphy, stuck in this palace…

Stuck alone. Again.

Masato set his brush down, trying to center himself. You’ve been alone all your life, he tried to persuade himself, there’s nothing new about this.

Yet it still bothered him.

The blue-haired boy found himself looking to see if anyone was around. Other than a few servants who were chatting by a wall several yards away, he saw no one. No one to speak with. No one to bother him. No Jinguji.

Masato furrowed his eyebrows. Maybe he wasn’t entirely pleased that Jinguji hadn’t come by recently. It’s been almost three months since their last ‘meet up’ in Masato’s room. Well, ‘meet up’ was an awful choice of words.

Blush spread on his cheeks at the thought. Muses, how embarrassing that was. The man had no sense of personal space, no idea what love even is; just infatuation. Just lust.

# 愛

At least he wrote something…

Masato took a deep breath, trying to bring any thought as to why he had any attachment to that man. It could just very well be his voice. The vizier, upon multiple occasions, had stated that he was enchanted by Jinguji voice. It was beautiful. Or maybe it was just for attention reasons. Masato never did get attention. No has ever loved Masato. Call it his tragedy, but they didn’t. His father only wished to use him as a way to extend himself. Selfish reasons. His mother did not speak, and Masato had always had a theory that her tongue was cut out. She was distant--never engaged with Masato.

The closest thing Masato had to a ‘someone’ was his butler, who was always kind to him. He shared a lot with that man, only to have him pass when he was nine years old. With his father dying shortly after of illness, Masato had found the end to his home life. He made his decision to go work for King Raging, against his mother’s wishes, and he never went back.

It was a mistake, however, to get involved with the King. He was unexpectedly controlling, and used Masato as much as his father had, and the vizier could not stand it. He no longer wanted to be anyone’s puppet--controlled, obedient. He planned to move to the north in the mountains, and train to become a monk. That way, he’d be free to do as he pleases, and always be respected no matter where he was, or who he was before.

He’d be new. And he’d be whole.

Masato watched as a leaf fell from the tree he sat under, it dead and brown. “The first of Autumn…” He decided aloud. How lovely. The season was almost over.

“You look as charming as usual, Master.” That voice. Masato resisted the urge to close his eyes when he heard it. Pure melted gold. Music to his lonely ears. He quickly righted himself.

“And you’ve been allusive, gigolo,” Masato didn’t look up, knowing that, if he did, he would surely beg for Jinguji to wisk him away, whispering into his ear like he’s done many a time before, to let his voice fill him again.

Masato wanted to swat the thought away, like a bug. By the muses, he had fallen so far.

“I’ve been busy,” He replied, nonchalantly. “Why? Did you miss me that much, Hijirikawa?”

“No, just wondering what made you less annoying,” Masato smirked to himself. “And who I could kiss for that.”

“Why, Master Hijirikawa,” Jinguji sat down next to him, a little too close. “I am offended. I presumed you enjoyed my company.”

“As poetic as always,” Masato commented, glancing briefly toward the strawberry blond. He was wearing a dark outfit, his shirt dyed maroon, and his pants ink black, with his hair pinned back the usual way. You’d wonder how such colors would go with his sun-like hair, but no matter what he wore, Masato knew he would always look like a god of love. “What have you been busy with?”

“Curious?” Jinguji asked knowing he wouldn’t receive an answer. “You inspired me to write some poetry. Now you know, as you are who you are, this poetry requires a large amount of solitude.”

“Yes, writing does require many a night without socializing.” Masato recalled all the times he had locked himself away when he was inspired. “But why has it taken so long to finish?”

“Ah, so you did miss me?” Jinguji raised an eyebrow, his cocky smile plastered to his face. Masato rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Jinguji stood, stretching. “Well, I must go write more poetry it seems.”

As he strolled away, Masato’s mouth moved before his mind could stop it. “Why?”

Jinguji stopped, turning his head to give Masato a side glance, smirking. “Because you won’t admit to missing me yet. You may need to kiss _me_ for my scarcity, Master.”

The vizier watched the gigolo walk out of his line of sight, eyebrows scrunched together. Another game. Great.

Masato hated this game more than any of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised on my end notes in the last chapter in part I, the Natsuki/Syo arc is developing quite a bit...there will be many an angsty chapter, just saying.
> 
> In the Haruka chapters, she'll mostly be developing her siren powers (yes that's what they are) so they (hopefully) should be pretty interesting!
> 
> But, any-whoo--THANK YOU FOR READING!   
> (愛 side note, this kanji means 'love' in case you didn't get that ((which most probably did not...)))


	2. Une Nouvelle Aventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chapter for the Syo-Natsuki arc (also a cliff hanger) ((actually that arc has a LOT of cliff hangers now that I think about it...woops))
> 
> Please enjoy, and I apologize for any grammar mistakes!

The storm started slowly. The signs began during Syo’s sword practice, wind picking up, and the skies growing dark. This wasn’t the first time it rained, but it’s the first time it had rained this severely. The tops of the trees pulled this way and that--and the rain threatened to skewer anyone daring to stand underneath it.

It picked up quickly, giving Syo, Natsuki, and the residence of the glen little time to find shelter. Before Syo could climb up to the hut, he heard some frustrated huffing and whinnying and remembered his horse remained outside. "Katsu!" Syo called to it. Syo jumped down from the ledge, Natsuki calling after him.

When the small blond reached his horse, he was soaked to the bone, shivering. He stood and held up his hands to try and calm the nervous animal, when a spine-chilling crack sounded from the forest beside him. He looked to see one of the old, tall trees threaten to fall, it’s trunk snapping from the force of the wind.

With rain in his eyes, and wind in his hair, Syo began to urge Katsu to move away from it. His heart was beating faster than his mind could think, and he began to fear this moment to be his demise, when he finally realized there was a problem. Katsu's hoof was caught in one of the roots, and he had jammed it severely by moving too much. Syo dove for the root, looking to break it, when the tree finally gave in to the pressure of the wind and the weight of the rain.

Syo worked swiftly, and finally managed to snap the root, pushing it off, and scratching his forearm in the process. With his foot free, the horse bolted for shelter, while Syo remained, bracing himself for the tree to come crashing down on top of him.

After a moment, however, Syo found that the tree hadn’t hit him yet. He chanced a glance behind to see that Natsuki had caught the tree before it hit the young knight.

“Natsu--what are you doing!?” He shouted, without thinking.

“Move!” The tall blond bellowed, his voice not his own. His eye’s meet Syo’s, wild, dangerous, and neon green. He didn’t have to tell Syo twice.

When he was finally and safely out of the way, Natsuki rolled the tree over himself, slamming it into the ground. Before Syo could say anything, he was swept up into Natsuki’s arms and whisked into the forest, in the same direction Katsu had dashed. The knight could barely make out where they were going, as they were battered with rain. Syo had his eyes closed the whole way, only squinting to see a few times. They seemed to be going around the rocky enclosure to the other side…

Natsuki dashed right, toward the rock side, and suddenly all Syo could hear was the echoing of the wind and rain, and the panting breath of both he, and Natsuki. Syo was dropped soon after they entered the cave, and Natsuki leaned against the wall of it, groaning--as though he were in pain.

Syo watched him, wide eyed. He had never seen someone do that--just--catch a _tree_. A full grown tree, with a trunk Syo couldn’t fit his arms around. It was practically unheard of.

With a shaky hand, the knight reached out to touch his companion’s shuddering shoulder, but within a blink, his wrist was caught in Natsuki’s tight grip. “Natsuki?” The way Syo spoke was like a child. Like when he was young, and frightened--frightened of the hurricane of fire hurtling toward the sky. Frightened like when he saw the dead body of a woman before him, and someone that stood over her, bloodied with her life. Frightened--like the boy that stood over her, his tears merging with her blood. He was afraid of the boy. _What did that boy do..?_

Natsuki finally looked up, his grip loosening. “You’re bleeding, Syo…” He said, gently, releasing his arm before collapsing to the cave floor, clutching to his side. Syo noticed that the taller’s cut had opened again, his shirt stuck to his side from rainwater and blood. Syo looked at his forearm, then at Natsuki’s chest. He shook his head.

“Idiot! So are you!” Syo kneeled down next to him, looking him in the face. He seemed worn, like he was about to pass out. The knight reached out, softly peeling up Natsuki’s shirt to look at his wound closer. The bandages were doing little to stop the bleeding now--the white cloth was stained with a large, red spot. He couldn’t tell if it was the cold that was making him shake, or the stress of not knowing what to do, but his hands wouldn’t stop faltering.

Clopping sounded in the cave, and Syo looked up to see that Katsu had joined them. He had a blanket on his back that Syo had put there not a day before this ordeal. The horse’s eyes shone, as though encouraging Syo to take it. He obliged, ripping it up to make new dressings for Natsuki’s cut. He mentally thanked his horse.

After covering Natsuki again, to protect him from losing anymore blood, Syo used the remaining strips to bind his arm. He sat back after he finished, looking over his work to see if there was anything that needed fixed.

“Syo...you’re crying…”

The knight was shocked by these words, “Crying..?” He touched his face to feel that his cheeks were warm and moist with his tears. He frowned deeply, eyebrows furrowing in frustration at his own bodies actions. “It’s just the rain.” He replied with an unconvincing sniff. At this, for some reason, Natsuki chuckled.

“You’re right...the rain…” He winced, sitting up a bit. Syo sighed.

“We’re a bit of a mess, aren’t we?”

“Maybe…” Natsuki considered, a smile on his face, though it had lost its sincerity. Syo shivered, his water soaked clothes and chill in the cave finally getting to him. He removed his wet shirt, only to find it getting a whole lot colder. He hugged himself, teeth chattering. “Oh Syo, you’re cold…” Natsuki pointed out, quietly. He reached out a lackadaisical arm, and the knight fell into it.

Natsuki was warm, and Syo was grateful to him.

Something made Natsuki’s hair shuffle, and, with a flutter, Priscilla emerged from his long, unruly locks. She was shortly followed by another familiar fae--one Syo had a sort of rival with--though he was too tired to put up with it now.

“Potts! Priscilla!” Natsuki’s smile widened as their light filled the dark cavern. “I had no idea you were still in there.”

Priscilla squeaked, and Natsuki nodded. Syo would’ve asked what, but Priscilla had already begun to separate her light into smaller particles, they floating softly away to surround them in the cave. Potts' yellow light joined Priscilla’s purple, and it suddenly felt less cold in the cavern, and Syo fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  

* * *

 

Upon Otoya’s meeting with the Quartet of powerful misfits, he found it easy to get along with them, if he kept to himself. Their presence gave off a want to be kept secret--who they were, where they were from, what they were doing. Otoya never asked, and he never wanted to know. With the exception of Reiji, of course. Otoya found that, even though he was several years older than him, Reiji was the easiest to get along with, and he felt comfortable with him. He wondered why that was. Maybe because, technically, this wasn’t the first time they had met, and he was a very mild kind of person.

Otoya had told them what he wished to accomplish when he got to Heavens. Their reaction to the Princess being kidnapped wasn’t really what Otoya thought it would be. They seemed vaguely surprised, like they already knew. The redhead found that reaction in King Saotome--only a little surprised, unworried, and appearing to already know about the event. It irked the gardener a bit, much like when he was in that contentious throne room back in Stars. But, Otoya shrugged it off like a thin blanket, for they had fed him, and welcomed him to the group. Well, Reiji did.  

On the journey, although they had horses, they walked through the Forest of Echo. Reiji explained to Otoya it was dangerous to ride in this dense of a forest, for the branches hung low on the trees and could hit you. The redhead learned that the hard way.

They had been trekking for many months, stopping on occasion to practice Otoya’s swordsmanship. Upon showing them the sword provided to him, Mikaze offered training. The lightning blue haired knight made sure Otoya knew what he was diving into when he said yes to the offer. The training would be incessant--and they wouldn’t stop until the gardener perfected each technique. The first lesson was about stance. The way Mikaze taught Otoya how was a lot different than how the knight himself held his sword. He informed Otoya that it was his own way of holding it--that it didn’t work for anyone else. Mikaze held the sword upside down, straight up and down, with two fingers on the blade. In his stance, his right foot was behind him, and his left foot pointed forward. He demonstrated how he fought, and it was almost too quick for Otoya to follow.

With the spin of his sword, Mikaze rushed forward from a hard push off his right foot. He cut off a low-hanging branch so keenly; it seemed to take a moment for the branch to ‘realize’ it was supposed to fall. It was really intriguing to watch, but putting it to work was a bit different. When the gardener tried it, he couldn’t balance, and ended up falling on his butt.

Nevertheless, Otoya became comfortable with the traditional form of holding a sword, and in a month, he learned the basics, being careful to pay attention. Mikaze spoke quickly and acutely, and sometimes it took the redhead a little time to catch up.

Now, the troop had paused in a small town to replenish supplies, feed their horses, and rest for a few days. The town they stopped in this time was just as quiet as the last. No one really talked, and no one seemed happy. Otoya had found that a lot of people in these towns acted this way. They didn’t really speak or greet anyone, other than the people they knew.

“Hello, there,” Reiji smiled brightly at the shopkeeper. She shrugged at him. Otoya raised an eyebrow at this response, but Reiji didn’t seem to notice it. “Ah, we could use a few extra blankets for the winter months coming up--do you happen to have any in stock?”

“Few, sir,” She responded, reaching underneath the counter. She pulled out rolled up cloth, and set it out. “How many do you think you’ll be needin’?”

“Five, please, madame.”

The shopkeeper pulled out five blankets, and handed them to Otoya. Reiji gave her the money, and they moved on. Otoya heard her sigh as they walked away, as though her life was the same every day. “What’s up with the people around these places?”

“No music means no fun,” Reiji stated. “We’ve visited all kinds of towns like this, Ittoki--no one’s very happy with King Shining’s policy.”

“Well, I knew that, but…” Otoya frowned. “They must throw secret festivals, right?”

“I don’t really know.” Reiji responded. “Not many a person has it in them anymore.”

“Has what in them?”

“Song.”

Otoya thought that a bit puzzling. He never thought of singing as a ‘thing’ you hold inside you. It doesn’t have a physical form--it lives without tether. You hear it, feel it, never see it or hold it. “What happened to it?”

Reiji chuckled, hoisting a sack of potatoes over his back. “Kid, what did they teach you where you’re from?”  

“Well…” Otoya looked away, adjusting the blankets in either arm. “I’ve lived in King Shining’s castle all my life. I was raised by the servants into servitude, and they taught me what they were told, I suppose.”

“They must’ve taught you wrong then,” Reiji stopped at the outskirts of town, where Ranmaru waited with their horses. “You know there’s a medium where the song of the land was placed, right?”

Otoya stopped in his tracks. “You mean to tell me it was actually _taken_?”

“That’s one way to put it,” Reiji said. “A shaman removed it from most all the land, and placed it into a seer, of sorts. People say if you find it, it’ll grant you song again.” Reiji wiggled his fingers, imitating a sort of magic spell. Otoya raised an eyebrow.

“It’s perjury, Kotobuki, you know that.” Ranmaru stated.

“Yeah, yeah…”

“What do you think it is?” Otoya asked, out of pure curiosity. He did not mean to create such a hostile atmosphere because of the question, but that seemed to happen without his control. “S-sorry...u-um…”

“No, kid, it’s nothing,” Reiji reassured, tying a blanket to each horse’s saddle. “We’re not sure--we just have our theories. Others theorize a beast; some theorize a man, while others theorize an object. There are many tales, some true some not.”

“Sounds elusive…”

“It is.” Reiji finished, leaning on the horse’s side. “Many a poor soul has gone to retrieve it--to set the lands music free from whatever prison Shining trapped it in--but, either they come back not finding anything, or they don’t come back at all.”

Otoya looked down at the remaining blanket in his hand. He never knew anything about this. He had always had access to his song--it never escaped him, for some reason. Although, he was never _allowed_ to use it anyway. Maybe he wasn’t born when it was taken. If that was true, maybe Haruka had it too. He didn’t have time, however, to ask these questions, for Camus and Mikado joined them once again. They had returned from their ‘special errand’ no one bothered to tell Otoya about. And he only got to go _shopping_.  He was interested in what they had gone to do, but there wasn’t a point that seemed appropriate enough to inquire about it.

They stayed the night in the forest near that town, and upon morning, continued on their journey. Otoya’s mind was filled with thoughts of the...thing that held the music of the land. And he pondered why the four people he traveled with knew so much of it.

 

* * *

 

A week. That’s how much time had passed since his last encounter with his project. He wondered if, upon his planned visit this late afternoon, the vizier would finally admit his longing for Ren. The seducer knew already. He knew after that night in the spring, when Hijirikawa could barely hold himself up. He saw it in his quavering knees, and in his eyes especially--they were on fire. Ren would likely never forget that moment, and that feeling left behind. That feeling he left in that room.

And it was left kindling inside Master Hijirikawa for the past few months, no doubt.

To put it one way, Hijirikawa wasn’t the only one left with a passion in their hearts. That is to say, Ren got rather heated up as well. It had been a long time since the gigolo had felt anything but hidden apathy toward a project. The vizier had lit him up, and Ren loved the sensation. It hurt, but felt unbelievably good. Masochistic, wouldn’t you agree?

“Finally decided to join us for breakfast?” Tomochika asked, setting out plates as the other servants bustled around, filling glasses with fresh milk. Ringo was there this time--apparently she had gotten up early enough to come and dine with the lot of them. She was barking orders, and only had time to wave at Ren before getting distracted.

“No, just seeing what’s going on,” Ren replied, “Looks about the same as usual.”

“That’s unlike you,” Tomochika yawned, “Bored?”

Ren looked her in the eyes, a simple ‘yes’ lingering on his tongue. He noticed dark circles under her empty orbs, and a softer expression than usual. Typically, she held a sort of begrudging kind of look, particularly when Ren was around, with a spark that used to always be there before the princess was captured and stolen away. Obviously, sleep was escaping her. “No, I just came for a fruit--can you spare one?”

“Sure,” She replied, tersely. She exited the dining room into the small kitchen where others peeled potatoes, and prepared for today’s meals. She tossed him an apple, he catching it quickly before it hit him. She marched up to him, holding out a small loaf of bread. “Take it--you need food. You’ve barely eaten all summer.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Ren smiled at her, and she huffed, though he could’ve sworn blush dotted her pale cheeks.

                                                            …

The rest of the day went by slowly, Ren having nothing to do at all but wait and wait for the sun to be almost set, and disappear beyond the horizon. The trees were uninteresting. The birds had flown south. The flowers bloomed less and less. It was beginning. The decay of summer, brought upon by autumn’s winds. There was no stopping it, though Ren wished to. In a few days, he expected, autumn would set in fully, and winter would be right on it’s tail.

Ren sighed, looking at the sky. Sunset. Finally.

He scouted his path in the dim light knowledgeably, passing around a few columns to waste extra time. To make Hijirikawa sweat that there would be yet _another_ night of not seeing Ren. The Casanova smiled at this, and walked even slower. Muses, this was painful--but it would be _so_ worth it when he won.

He waited until the torches lit (though he still didn’t know how they did that). He assumed it was a spell, to keep the castle lit on time. When they burst with flames, one by one, he knocked. _One, two, three,_ knocks.

Silence followed. Perhaps a stunned silence--then the door unlatched, and Hijirikawa peered out at him. Ren smiled, as he usually did, hoping for a reaction. Naturally, this reaction wasn’t shown. “What is it, it’s getting late.”

“That’s never stopped me before,” Ren commented, nonchalantly.

“Yes, you always did barge in whenever you wished, during your visits in the spring.” Hijirikawa glanced inside his chambers, before stepping aside. “I was just making tea.”

The sweet-talker raised an eyebrow, “Oh? That’s a first.”

“It’s the first I have used the hearth in my time here,” He explained as they stepped inside. “I was hoping to have it with my dinner.”

“Well, I’m afraid it’s a bit late for that--dinner was earlier.”

The vizier said nothing, placing himself neatly on the floor by the fire, legs crossed. He carefully placed two cups in front of him, one presumably for the blond, and began to pour the tea evenly into both. Ren joined him on the floor, lying on his side.

"You shouldn't stay long." Hijirikawa said unexpectedly, sipping his tea.

"Why? Are you expecting someone else?" Ren smirked at the thought. He couldn't have befriended anyone else. Everyone in the castle was well aware who he was, and would do their best to avoid him. Especially since they knew Ren was practically safeguarding him. "Who else could you be expecting? I'm right here, after all, Master."

Hijirikawa's face changed to a light shade of red at the nickname. Ah, so something was going on in that brain of his--he felt something. A reaction Ren knew would come eventually, and he was so glad to finally see it. This means his plan was working perfectly.

"No, it's not--" The vizier tried, "you're not..."

Ren raised his eyebrow, staring at Hijirikawa's face. He frowned, not being able to find words. Finally, he settled on: "You're not supposed to be in here..."

"Oh? Do tell why." Ren began looking the vizier up and down, slowly and conspicuously, knowing that the blue-haired was watching. Hijirikawa stuttered, but said nothing, the fire crackling beside them the only thing speaking.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"You know what..."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Ren--"

They both froze.

Ren looked up into Master Hijirikawa's face, it burning a hotter red than a rose. His mouth was sealed shut as though he had said something perverse, and his eyes only looked toward the darker corners of the room. Ren resisted the urge to grin widely. He wanted to ask anyone (he didn't care who) if he had heard correctly; that his master had said his first name, without the gigolo even remotely suggesting it. He could practically hear Hijirikawa cursing himself. This would be so much fun.

"My, my, Master Hijirikawa," Ren sat up, "you're getting quite... _cozy_ with the thoughts of me, aren't you?"

He said nothing, only swallowing harshly. Ren scooted in closer to him, right up to his face, and whispered: "Say it again..."

Hijirikawa stiffened, taking in a breath. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. His face was mere inches from Ren’s; so close he could feel the hot, jagged breath coming from his mouth. The gigolo watched as Hijirikawa’s eyes darted up and down Ren’s face, eyes, to nose, to mouth--he noticed that, for an inkling of a moment, he couldn’t remove his eyes from the blond’s lips. Ren felt the corners of his mouth rise languidly, looking into Hijirikawa’s unresting eyes. What was he thinking? His deep blue eyes gave away nothing as the firelight danced ardently in them. Ren noticed his eyelashes and how they shaded over part of his irises, shyly covering them like they were hiding his secrets.

When the seducer thought it appropriate, he leaned a little bit closer--a hair’s breath for every irriguous second that went by. Hijirikawa leaned away, last second, a pained look on his face. He opened his mouth once more, but a knock on the door interrupted his no doubt renouncing speech. His head turned to look at it. So he did have a visitor. "I-I told you you couldn't stay, _Jinguji_." How cold.

He stood, and stepped around Ren to open the door. "I wish for you to hide--go." Masato shooed him, a gesture Ren wasn't used to. But he obliged, concealing himself behind the desk. There was a pause, before Hijirikawa opened the door.

Hijirikawa spoke with the person at the door. They seemed to be discussing something for a moment, but the conversation was dropped quickly, Hijirikawa thanking them, wishing them a good evening, and shutting the door.

Ren heard him sigh, before returning to where he was sitting, only this time with a tray of food. The gigolo raised an eyebrow.

"Please escort yourself out within the next minute, and take your gallant ways with you. Be assured you are not seen." The vizier commanded. Ren huffed in response, standing to leave, a little peeved their 'special moment' was ruined.

"I'll see you then, oh indecorous one."

Master Hijirikawa said nothing as Ren slipped out into the corridor, and down the stairs. He paused at the bottom, breathing in the night air.

“So this is what you’ve been up to,” A voice commented from beside Ren, “I should’ve known.”

"Always so curious, aren't you, Miss Tomochika?" Tomo emerged from the shadows, smiling knowingly at the blond.

"How are you doing with that?"

“It’s going well--Master Hijirikawa is putty in my hands.” Ren smiled. The handmaiden was silent, looking toward the other side of the courtyard.

“Must be nice.” She said, finally.

“Pardon?” Ren inquired.

“To have something to do…” Ren finally understood what she meant. Tomochika had been out of chores ever since Princess Haruka was taken. She had nothing to do but worry, and nothing to think but of her lady. Her devotion had backfired, and, alone, she pretended she was okay with it. Now, it seemed, she was put to the task of feeding the vizier every evening. A terrible substitute after she had the much higher, and more pleasant position of being with Princess Haruka every day and night.

"Yes...” Ren replied, thinking of Princess Haruka. He wondered if she missed home.

“I must be going…” Tomo said, finally. “I wish you the utmost luck, Jinguji. He seems a tough egg to crack.” She waved behind her.  


Ren smiled to himself. “That is not so…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who/What is the sleeping one??? (If you have an idea, don't say anything lol)  
> Also RUH ROH REN CAUGHT YOU MASA HAHAHA 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget comments and kudos! I really appreciate them--they mean the world! 
> 
> Next Chapter 9/17/15 - 17/9/15!!


	3. Disque Préféré

Syo awoke, slowly drawing in a breath. The smell was dank--something you’d smell in a crevice, where mice and worms live. It was cold and moist, and made the knight crinkle his nose. Yet, somehow, Syo was warm.

He cracked an eye open, and, seeing his horse, remembered what had happened. The storm. The cave. The tree. Natsuki’s wound reopening. “Natsuki…” Syo moved to look up, but he found that was not a very good idea. Natsuki had rested his head on top of the small blonds sometime during their sleep, and Syo did not wish to disturb him. Especially not after…

Natsuki had saved Syo’s life. Again. That was the second time since his coming here. And Syo couldn’t even save Natsuki from sleep-walking.

The knight sighed, his eyes resting on Natsuki’s arm around him. So that’s why it was so warm...Natsuki was like a furnace. Syo almost wanted to fall asleep again, but he thought it better to check how the taller blonds injury was. It was bleeding a lot after it had reopened, and he hoped the blanket helped clot it enough for it to at least seal. Natsuki was still breathing, so he hadn’t bled out during the night.

“Natsuki,” Syo whispered, trying to wake the taller. He moaned a bit, then lifted his head. Syo scooted out from Natsuki's hold, and turned around. Natsuki rubbed his eyes sleepily, watching Syo press a hand on the bandages. He looked at his palm, not seeing any blood. “We should go back to the glen to wash and re-apply bandages.” Syo yawned, stretching and cracking his back.

Natsuki curved his back and shoulders like an animal stretching. There wasn’t much he could do movement wise thanks to that wound. Syo imagined he would have to help him up. Natsuki looked up at Syo when he stood, a distant look on his face. He looked wholly exhausted and pale, yet a smile remained as he gazed at the short blond.

“What’s the matter? You act like you’ve never seen me before.” Syo took a few steps to pat Katsu, trying to shake Natsuki’s near ogling.

“I just think you look cuter than usual…” Natsuki whispered, and Syo stiffened, turning around to face him. This again. “I’m trying to think why...”

“Well, you’re not gonna find out sitting there,” He stooped, wrapping an arm around the taller’s waist, making certain to avoid the wound. He pulled Natsuki’s arm over his shoulder. “One...two...three.” Syo pushed up with his legs, Natsuki leaning into him. “Can you walk?”

“I think so…”

“Here, lean against Katsu for support.” Syo led him over to the horse, who stood ready to leave. Natsuki put his hand out and rested it on the horse’s chest, and they started their trek back.

Now, Syo doesn’t mean to notice (which, it’s kind of hard not to) the tickling feeling of eyes on him. He feels them on his face, so he tries not to show signs that he cares, but he truly does. It was embarrassing to have someone bore into him. And for the reasons Natsuki did, it was even worse. “W-what?” He said, finally.

“I still haven’t figured it out…” Natsuki responded, almost immediately. “At first, I thought it was just because you’re so obviously adorable. But something’s telling me it’s different from that…”

“There are different ways to feel about a person, other than fixation, you know,” Syo commented, turning his face away.

“I know that,” Natsuki was silent for a minute. “...what are they called again?”

“Well...there’s, um...respect, admiration, pride…”

Syo could practically hear Natsuki beaming. He didn’t have to look. “Name a few more, I think I’m close.”

“Appreciation...fancy…”

“‘Fancy’! Oh, that must be it!” Natsuki raised his voice. “I must fancy you, Syo!”

Syo skid to a stop, whirling on the older boy. “That’s not how you should use that!”

Natsuki blinked at him, confused, and then put his free hand up to his chin, thoughtfully. “I suppose not…what else is there?”

“I don’t know...there’s gratitude...are we going the right way?”

“Yes,” Natsuki said, then continued, “I think gratitude is a good word. I am very grateful to you, Syo. For many reasons.”

“When I think of another word, I’ll let you know.” Syo said, finally seeing the clearing. “Ah, we’re almost there--it’s just ahead.”

 

When they entered the glen, Syo first noticed the tree that almost killed him. It's branches were snapped severely--fairies buzzed around it, shooting in and out in curiously. Syo sighed--that tree was firewood now.

When they settled down in the soft grass and fading flowers, Syo helping Natsuki sit, he went to work removing the make-shift bandaging. Syo had been taught first aid as a young boy before knight training. He learned the best ways to treat a wound, an upset stomach, and even just a splinter. As the impatient kid he was, he never thought those lessons important. Now, he was extremely grateful for them.

As he peeled the last of the blanket from Natsuki's side, the taller winced. It was sticky from the blood, so the cloth clung to his skin like tree sap. The wound didn't look good. To close it traditionally, Syo would need many more changes of bandage then he had currently. Thanks to the skirmish with the tree, the wound had widened, practically swallowing half his chest. Blood dripped from it as soon as the pressure was removed, and Syo swallowed hard.  

Taking in a shaky breath, Syo noticed how chilly it had gotten. The cool air closed in on his hot throat with every breath. Autumn really was here. That might help slow some risks of infection, but...

"Natsuki--you do know what cauterizing is, correct?" Syo asked gently, looking into his bright green eyes. Syo hadn't cauterized a wound before--just seen it in practice. It would hurt a lot, (excruciatingly so), but also possibly save the tall blonds life.

"No." Natsuki shook his head, slowly.

Syo pressed his lips together, thinking. He scooted closer to the pool, dunking one of the cleaner bandages in, soaking it. He offered it to Natsuki to lay over the wound to clean it a bit, the edges crusted with dry blood.  "Wait here a moment, and keep pressure on that."

                                                                                                                  ~*...*~

When Syo finished building the fire, and it had grown big enough, he laid the end of his sword in it. He cringed. He didn’t want to do this, but there was little choice. Natsuki’s wound had opened wider than before, and though the bleeding had slowed, he expected it wouldn’t stop. Natsuki’s face was pale, his breathing had quickened, and all in all, Syo didn’t have much choice.

"I've seen it done before, so I know how you're supposed to do it..." Syo's eyes darted between his lucky sword and the tall blond who looked near faint. Natsuki didn't respond, simply held his gaze on the fire. Syo needed to hurry up--if Natsuki were to pass out, it would get very difficult to do this. The knight scooted closer, placing a hand on Natsuki's face. "Natsuki--I need you to stay focused, okay?"

His head moved in something that resembled a nod. Syo shouldn't have let him sleep through the night. He should have taken care of this sooner, so that Natsuki wouldn't have lost so much blood.

Syo picked up the stick he got from the woods, glancing at the blazing hot metal in the fire. He took it out to let it cool a bit, so the metal wasn't so hot it burned Natsuki's good tissue. He took a deep breath, gripping a tight fist around the stick.

When it cooled enough, he took the sword in hand, willing all the luck left in it to go into this working out properly. He wanted to hold Natsuki’s hand for reassurance (both for himself and the taller), but he needed to keep the blade steady, and that required both his hands. “Natsuki--I’m going to put this on your wound to burn it closed; this will stop the bleeding, but it’s going to hurt a lot.”

Syo offered the stick, hovering it in reach of Natsuki's mouth. “Bite down on this, if you’re ready.” There was that look again--where Natsuki's eyes looked wild. Like there were another looking out of his friends eyes; a look that sent shivers down Syo’s spine, even if he really didn’t know why.

Natsuki stared at Syo silently. The sharpness in them told the knight that this wasn't a good idea, though Natsuki looked too drained to protest. He took it between his teeth, glaring at the smaller blond. Natsuki lifted his arm slightly, removing the cloth Syo gave him, leaving his wound in open air. The young knight swallowed. “I’ll count to three…one…” Syo leveled the scalding hot metal with the upper part of the wound. “Two…” Syo looked to Natsuki’s face, seeing his eyes squeezed shut in presentiment. Syo dragged his attention back to the matter at hand, one last elongated breath before, “three.”

Time seemed to freeze, milliseconds going by as slow as years. It was sickening. The smell was overwhelming--coppery, charcoal-like; unlike any other smell. Syo expected it to be similar to beef, but it was much different. And that wasn’t the worst part.  

The worst part was the hearing. If the knight were capable, he wished to be deaf. The searing sound on top of Natsuki’s cries of pain was too much to bear. It sounded so much different than he usually did--not unlike a growl. The knight wondered, upon looking up, what he would see. A feeling of tuition overcame him, and Syo’s eyes flicked up within one of the milliseconds. He saw what he predicted. Those glowing green eyes peaking out through the strands of Natsuki’s hair. The look of misgiving pulsing out in loud waves. In that moment, Syo could only hear his heartbeat slow to a stop.

Finally, _finally,_ he was able to remove the sword. He threw it with a grunt into the pond, a boisterous sizzling sound following. His entire body shuddered and he couldn’t bring himself to look at Natsuki. Syo heard him spit the stick from his mouth, wheezing in pain, and with every snaggy intake, Syo felt worse and worse.

_It’s for him. He’ll benefit from it. It’ll be fine._ Reassurances were hollow. The young knight couldn’t consol his growing fear of distrust. He didn’t want Natsuki to resent him for it. He hoped the tall blond would be able to see it was for survival.

His hopes were shattered when Natsuki stood and, without a word, darted into the forest, leaving Syo to watch him disappear, uneasy faes fluttering around him, just as confused and concerned as he was.

 

* * *

 

The Princess had picked a small, open courtyard, where the sun would be allowed in (if it were out), to practice. Bushes surrounded the area--the edges of the forest reaching into the castle walls like fingers. It was one of the corners of the castle, where they were not likely to be disturbed. The mountain rung with its quiet humming a few mile away, sending a chill through the air. Tokiya hadn’t ever really been this close to the mountain. He avoided it, for it was cold, much like Heavens. On the other side was the icy castles and villages of Permafrost, which possibly (and regrettably) made it colder.

Evening was closing over the castle. Though it made little difference to the brightness of the province, Tokiya could feel it grew cooler from his place by a column. Princess Haruka practiced with Aijima the remainder of the day, doing short exercises of collection. Aijima would sing a verse, and Haruka would collect it before it left the area. Sometimes it didn’t work, sometimes it did. It depended on the song.

The guard couldn’t stop himself from wondering about King Raging’s previous accusations against this girl. Not unlike the first time Tokiya encountered her, Haruka had not changed her demeanor, and her presence was ever-unthreatening. She was the type that birds and butterflies surrounded and trusted without question. Tokiya rarely spoke to her, and she rarely spoke to him. She distrusted him, obviously. Her hesitation to inquire about him. Her wary glances in his direction. It wasn’t complicated. It was a simple avoidance. He couldn’t blame her. Tokiya felt the same way.

Tokiya listened in on the conversations the teacher and student had together. They were mostly instructional and congratulatory. Nothing to note and tell the King later. This was mostly his interaction and he was completely okay with that. He watched Aijima approach the princess, and whisper something in her ear. Tokiya raised an eyebrow, and watched the body language of the Shining Princess. Aijima’s hold on her arm was keeping her from moving so much, then he released her with a nod toward the guard himself. Tokiya looked away, pretending to be uninterested.

“Ooo...it grows chilly, Master Cecil…” The princess hugged her arms suddenly. “I had no clue it got so cold.”

“We are near the mountains, Princess,” Aijima explained patiently, smiling fondly. “Permafrost is just beyond.”

“Yes, I can hear the mountains song…” She breathed on her cold fingers, trying to warm them with her breath. No doubt her now short hair was helping her state along. Tokiya thought it was foolish of him to let her have the knife, but he couldn’t really refuse her. Well, he could but--hm...thinking back on it, why _did_ he let her have it? That was a dangerous thing to concede to. She could have easily tried to end her life, or attacked Aijima with it.

Tokiya frowned. Had he fallen for her charisma? Did she even _have_ that? She seems far too innocent for this--like a gentle blossom being swept up in a strong breeze. Tokiya still had doubts that she was the one to wake the Sleeping One.

“Sir?” Tokiya stirred, turning to find Haruka standing before him. He straightened his face, acting as though nothing had happened, and he was thinking nothing.

“Yes?”

“Are you not cold?” She asked, eyes large, and arms drawn close. The guard looked deeply into her eyes, they pools of mystification. Tokiya looked away, saying nothing. “I-is that a ‘no’?”

“You will not get much out of him, I’m afraid my princess…” Aijima lingered nearby. Being lost in thought, Tokiya had not realized they had stopped practicing. Tokiya eyed the shaman, as if he were trying to read his thoughts. The Shining Princess didn’t seem so sure of her master’s words.

“What’s your name?” She invited. Tokiya raised an eyebrow. Should he give her his name? It wasn’t against the rules set.

“You may call me Hayato.”

“Hayato…” Haruka repeated, looking away from his face. “Are you a knight, sir?”

“No.”

“Then shall I call you ‘mister’?”

“Whatever you wish,” Tokiya shrugged. His gaze met with Aijima’s, a smile on his face as though he knew something. The guard turned back to Haruka, who stood in silence, shivering. He exchanged glances between her and Aijima, who gestured for him to give her his top layer. Tokiya sighed. “Here, if you are cold, take my raglan.”

“Oh, Mister Hayato, I couldn’t…” She held up flustered hands, pink from the cold. Tokiya removed his scarf as well as his cardigan, and placed them in her hands.

“Consider it nothing…”

From the corner of his eyes, he could see her looking up into his face, possibly searching for some form of regret or uncertainty. When she didn’t find any, she looked down at the clothing in her hand gratefully before putting them on. “When shall I give these back to you?” She smiled when she was dressed, and her shivers died down.

“Keep them--I shall request for you winter garments.”

“Oh, but, Hayato, I--won’t you freeze?”

“I have more to wear.” Tokiya settled it with a stern tone. “Come, it grows late. Let us return to your chambers so you may retire for the evening.”

“Certainly…”

                                                                                        ~*…*~

When the princess was locked away safely in her room, within the tower of the Raging Castle, Tokiya leaned against the wall outside.

“I shall be leaving you, Prince Ichinose,” Aijima bowed pleasantly before turning to descend the stairs.

“Be patient, and hang back but a moment, if you would…” Tokiya’s voice was as cold as the air. “What did you whisper to her earlier, when you knew I could not hear?”

Aijima smiled. A silent smile that was unreadable at most times, yet the answers hung off his lip like leaves on a high branch. Secrets so easily seen, yet so unattainable. “I spoke of you, Your Majesty.”

“Defer from addressing me this way.” Tokiya demanded. “What did you say?”

“That you are not so intimidating as you seem.” Aijima stated simply. Tokiya squinted, checking his sincerity, then removed his gaze, looking to the ground instead.

“Do not speak of me as though you know me...” He decided. Aijima leaned against the wall next to him. Aijima didn’t speak for a moment, the atmosphere changing as though wind blew through it.

“You sang to her…”

Tokiya’s head shot up to look evenly at the shaman. How could he know of that? It was a simple lullaby. Not anything special. Something he made up. “How could you know?”

“She hums it sometimes. She’s captured it, you know.” Tokiya stood in stunned silence. She had taken that song?

“Why in the muses…” Tokiya looked at the door, bristling as though it would attack him. “What does she use it for?”

“Comfort mostly…” Aijima explained, giving him a side glance. “She fell in love with the voice. I think you should be careful--one note could cost you, _Hayato_.”

In a blink, Aijima had transformed into a cat and scurried away, leaving Tokiya alone with his thoughts in lamp light. Fear crawled over him like a spider as his eyes found the door once again. He would have to refrain from singing for the remainder of time he was with the princess. If she enjoyed his song so much, who knows how much of it she would take. Especially at this stage of her learning how to use her magic. She has yet to learn to give the songs she’s collected back.

The guard shook his head, hoping to rid himself of the fear the spider spread. There would be nothing to be concerned about, as long as he did not sing. Princess Haruka would eventually get over her... _obsession_ with his voice. It hadn’t been the first song she had heard, right? No, definitely not.

All this fuss over a lullaby.

Tokiya turned to leave, his assessment with the King scheduled for this evening. He shook the prying thoughts of what he would do if the Princess found out that _he_ were the song stuck in her head.                                           

 

* * *

 

Lips were the first sensation Masato felt.

There he was. Standing before the blue-haired in the darkness, a smile upon his face.

_His_ smile. The smile that made Masato want to melt, his face hot and his palms sweaty. The effect Jinguji could only have on him, for Masato had fallen hard for the man. His suckle sweet words, his ever lustrous voice that drove the vizier to the brink of insanity. He loved hearing it--especially when it said his name.

“Masato…” He cooed, stepping closer.

“Ren...” The blue-haired breathed back, the name defrosting his frozen being. The gigolo came closer yet, brushing his nose to Masato’s, then lips to the beauty mark under the vizier’s eye.

“You’re beautiful…” Jinguji whispered against his cheek. Masato’s eyes were closed, only feeling as he met his lips. Masato sucked in a hitched breath through his nose, petrified. He was captive to Jinguji’s kiss, loving the way it was feeling. It tasted like sickeningly sweet poison was slowly filling him, Jinguji’s lips lined with it. It was addicting--like liquor.

Hands were the second sensation Masato felt, as though he couldn’t handle feeling these all at once.

Jinguji’s hands were hot as he fondled Masato’s skin. He didn’t remember when clothes were not a factor in their entwinement, but bare chest against bare chest, they breathed the air together in a sort of fog. Their heavy breath added to the heat in the moment, Masato could barely think, his mind lost in a cloud, red with lust.  

Fervor was the third sensation, and this was found at Masato’s core. It boiled with desire, he aching all over for more of the strawberry blond. But, Jinguji was gone, replaced by a screaming craving in the pit of Masato’s stomach. He needed him. He needed him deeply.

He felt this until the shouting hunger awoke him suddenly. He was at his desk, entire body shaking and dripping with sweat.

Masato swallowed hotly. It was just a dream. His breath erupted from his throat so quickly he could barely breathe in--the air, it seemed, playing ball, tossing in and out quickly. Every blood vessel in his body burned as his heart pumped and pumped, never seeming to produce enough to satiate his body's hunger. This was a different kind of hunger. It was a ravenous pining.

“A dream…” He huffed, his face contorting. He gripped his bangs in one, fisted hand, almost giving into the urge to cry. Instead he did something completely opposite. He found himself laughing, irrationally. “It was only a dream…” He said once again, chuckling out the words senselessly. He stopped slowly, sitting in the silence. His heartbeat had slowed, and his breath was even once more. Masato took one more, long breath in through his nose and out through his mouth.

He looked up and out his window to see the moon and squinted at it accusingly. It was the only thing that knew about this, the night. And he wished to keep it that way.

He sighed deeply. “I need a bath…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said Masa was in deep? _I didn't?_ Well I should have huhuhuu~
> 
> I hope that turned out alright, I apologize for any grammar mistakes, and I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Next chapter on 9/24/15 - 24/9/15!! Thanks for reading!! And don't forget to comment and kudos--it means a lot!


	4. Secrets, Secrets, Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters to go after this!! I'm not exactly certain I can predict when Part III will be out once this it finished--I have yet to start writing it, (as I am still editing Part II) but editing should be done before October, which is good, since the next chapter for II is coming out Oct. 1! Hope you're excited, cause things are really heating up at the end of Part II. :3
> 
> And, I just want to thank everyone in advance who has kept up with this! It's getting a lot more feed than anticipated...
> 
> Any-hoo--enjoy!!

Syo sat on the dark floor of the forest, eyes stinging from prolonged exposure to the fire he’d built. He’d been staring, unblinking into it for hours, waiting for Natsuki’s to come back.

As evening fell over the glen, and he had waited a whole day for the taller to rejoin with him, Syo began pacing. His feet kicking the remaining flowers that bloomed, his breath visible with every puff. The night was cold, but bearably so. If the knight kept moving, he could keep his internal heat level.

His head found the forest multiple times, hoping to see Natsuki emerge safe and sound. But he did not come. Syo felt he were growing a beard in the time it took for him to find the courage to finally go after Natsuki. He asked a few fairies who came out of the forest if they had seen him, but the answer was always no.

Syo settled at the edge of the forest. Knees to his face, he eyed the trees angrily, as though they swallowed Natsuki up. A breeze swept through the branches, and leaves floated delicately to the forest floor. Lights of the fairies residing in the forest blinked in and out slowly, reminding Syo how much time was going by.

Some of the fae were settling down for the night. It was late.

Syo scoffed, standing. “Well--if he’s not coming back.” He stood, looking over the practically empty glen when frustration overtook him. He bashed his fist against the nearest tree, feeling the pain spread through his hand to his forearm. He cried out at the ache, because it was sharper than he expected. He glared at his arm, and remembered he had cut it on the day passed.

The knight began unwrapping it to get a look at it. He found it irritated, but it wasn’t bleeding. The wound was clotted, and closing.

Syo walked back into the glen. He threw the ripped blanket into the fire, and stooped to wash the cut. It wasn’t so big--possibly the length of Syo’s pinkie finger. It ached as he ran his hand over it, dipping it in the water first, then rubbing away the crusted blood. He looked at his sword that remained in the pool from earlier, distaste showing in his face. He reached for it, looking it over before jamming it back in his sheath.

Suddenly, something hit him smack on the back of his head. “Ow!” He ran a wet hand over his head, jerking around to find his assailant. It felt like a rock, so it was simple enough to presume someone threw it. The glade looked empty, save for a few fairies.

Another rock flew at him, and this time, he saw who threw it. He dodged it, gritting his teeth. “Priscilla! What are you doing?!”

Furious squeaking sounded, and the fairy darted at Syo. She scritched in his face, as though scolding him. Naturally, the knight had no clue what she was saying, but the aggressive tugging on his locks toward the forest gave him an idea. “If he doesn’t want to come out, that’s fine by me! Let him...pout!”

Priscilla hovered a moment, before returning to the forest, her annoyance apparent. Syo was about to return to his cut, when he was hit with another rock. “Oi!”

Priscilla emerged from the forest, carrying two more rocks. Who knew she had such a good arm. “Quit it!” She hit him again. “Priscilla!” She held up the last one threateningly. “Fine, fine! I’ll go look for him! Just stop it, already!”

The rock was lowered with a sharp squeak, almost huff like. The fairy buzzed, and Syo reluctantly stood, shaking the wetness from his hands.

                                                            …

“If he’s been gone this long, don’t you think he doesn’t want to be bothered?” Syo questioned, ducking under a low hanging branch. “I mean, much less by me…”

Priscilla’s light blinked once, Syo recognizing it as a no. He sighed deeply. “Why do I have to do this...he’s acting like a child...” He mumbled. Priscilla threw another rock. Syo grunted, whirling on her, prepared to chew her out, but, when his eyes found her, he stopped short. Tiny particles of light fell from her, raining down like sprinkles. They faded out before they hit the ground.

The small blond looked closely at his smaller friend. Her tiny hands were at her face, and her little body shuddered. Syo wondered if it was from crying, or fear. He hated to admit it, but he felt the same way (though he had yet to break down and sob about it, he figured it was only a matter of time). Natsuki’s actions _were_ scaring Syo. And what was worse, he was letting his fear overpower his courage. He began to think he deserved those rocks to the head.

“I’m so sorry, Pris…” Syo said, quietly. He held out one of his hands, and the tiny imp landed on it gently, bending her knees and hunching over sadly. “I’m being a fool. This is all my doing.” Syo looked around at the trees that encompassed him. “I should have gone after him as soon as he ran, but, honestly I was...too afraid to…”

Priscilla was now looking at him, tiny eyes illuminated by her constant glow. She squeaked, and Syo assumed it was in surprise.

“Yeah…” He breathed the answer. “Can you believe it? _Me._ ”

Priscilla laughed lightly.

“But on my honor, I’ll find him.” Syo stated, as Priscilla’s wings fluttered once more, lifting her from Syo’s hand. “It’s a promise.” He smiled softly, but his smile quickly faded when, just passed the fae, he saw something move. It slithered out of sight before Syo could assess exactly what it was. It looked like a tail of sorts…

“Did you see that?” He pointed, and Priscilla drifted around to see where he was pointing. It wasn’t there now, but Syo stepped closer to where he saw it, wondering if it was just an illusion. Evidence of it being real was apparent when he saw drag marks in the dirt. Syo looked up over the bush, thinking it might still be there, when his eyes were met by another pair. They were much larger, and glowed a familiar bright green.

Syo froze. A large shadow rose in the near pitch blackness, staring through him. His breath hitched as it growled lowly. A humming swelled, the noise crowding Syo’s ears. It sounded like millions of songs playing at once. It shook him to the bone, before the beast that brought it upon him suddenly darted away, faster than a blink.

Syo fell backwards, his knees giving in, and air catching in his throat. The silence was only pierced by the crickets chirping. He took a few breaths before he shouted: “What was that?!” He frantically looked around for Priscilla, scrambling to his feet. But she, the little purple light herself, began chasing after the creature. “Priscilla--wait!”

Syo ran after her, commanding her to stop. He didn’t know what that thing was, but it was large and threatening--and Syo wanted nothing to do with it.

Syo ducked under tree branches, and jumped over roots, navigating his way through the dark to follow the trail of purple lights Priscilla left behind. At one point during the chase, he lost sight of her, and he paused, looking back and forth in the darkness. When he didn’t see her, began to call out for her. “Priscilla!” He hissed, hoping that beast was long gone. “Priscilla-a-a!”

She squeaked from behind him, and Syo turned to chase her. “Stop! Where are you going? That creature could still be--”

They reached a clearing, a small patch of grass caged by trees, and Syo saw Natsuki, sitting in the dark next to his clothes. Well, at least he knew where they were.

“Natsuki.” Syo said, softly. He stepped closer to him, but stopped when Natsuki drew his knees in, hiding his face. Priscilla landed soundlessly in his hair, burrowing into it. Syo sat down on his knees, not daring to go any closer to the taller.

There they were. A good eight feet apart, in silence, hidden by darkness. Syo pondered what he should say. Maybe explain that he didn’t _want_ to hurt Natsuki. That it was to save his life. Or maybe a simple apology would be best. Maybe Natsuki would forgive him--but somewhere, deep inside Syo, a voice told him to rid himself of that thought. That Natsuki wouldn’t trust him again even if the sky were falling down.

Syo shook his head carefully. That would never happen. Natsuki wasn’t that kind of person. It was worth a try, anyway. “I--” He sighed, “I’m sorry I hurt you, Natsuki…”

Hush. Just hush, coming from the taller. He didn’t move, he didn’t speak--it didn’t even sound like he was breathing. After a moment, his head sat up, and a shrill whistle sounded throughout the forest. This seemed to wake the fairies who slept all around them. They fluttered awake, their light illuminating the area, and the nude blond in front of Syo.

For the first time that evening, Syo saw Natsuki’s face. It looked tired, his eyes puffy and pink, and his cheeks flushed. He eyed Syo carefully, his eyebrows knitted in a sad fashion. Syo wondered if he had been crying, though that did not explain his nudity.

“Natsuk--”

“Why are you apologizing, Syo?” His voice was as vulnerable as his expression looked. The statement itself took a moment to set into Syo--he didn’t get it. Wasn’t Natsuki mad? Didn’t he _want_ an apology?

“Why shouldn’t I? I hurt you and--Muses, you must resent me so much…” Syo rubbed his eyes with a growl. They were itching, for whatever reason. “Don’t you?”

“No…”

Syo blinked, confused. “Why?”

“Should I?” Natsuki lifted his head to look at Syo fully, his eyes wide and watery like a puppy's. “You were just...helping me…I’m--as grateful as I can be.”

“So why did you…?”

Natsuki turned to look away again. “Cause I was afraid...I was going to hurt _you_ , Syo…”

Syo furrowed his brow. _Hurt me..?_ Syo finally knew why his eyes stung so much--tears were building in them. Maybe it was relief, or maybe it was his friend’s state that brought them on. He wiped his cheeks, finally releasing his burning feelings in hot tears. He fell the rest of the way to the ground, his arms catching him in support as he blubbered. He fisted the soft grass as he cried all over his hands. He couldn’t speak, soft hiccups congesting his throat rendering him unable to.

Natsuki said and did nothing. When Syo was finally able to spit something out, he said: “You--why _didn’t_ you h-hurt me? If you wanted to, you should have! Hit me or s-something!” Syo was shouting. “I-Idiot! Y-y-you don’t have to…” Syo couldn’t think of the words, rage taking over for him. Words were not easy to find when Syo was angry. They did not flow, they hurtled like weapons. He didn’t wish to hurt Natsuki again. He bit down on his lip so hard he tasted blood. He was so angry that Natsuki didn’t at least _try_ to injure him. If that’s how he felt, he should have gotten the revenge--it was justified. Natsuki wasn’t the one who was supposed to be protecting--that was Syo’s job. But he did not know how to convey this.

“Syo…” Natsuki whispered. “ _I’d_ never want to harm you. I’d never harm anything.”

The knight finally looked up. The way he said it made it sound like there was someone else trying to hurt him. “Then..?” Syo commanded.

“I’m not sure! I just felt like I was going to, and I was afraid I would, so that’s why I ran!” Natsuki yelled. “Is that not enough? I don’t want to hurt you, Syo!”

Syo sniffed, not taking his blue eyes from Natsuki’s green. They stared in silence, having an unspoken battle.

Syo, finally, scoffed, pushing up from the ground. He’d lost the battle, but he didn’t care. He had no idea Natsuki could be so stubborn. As stubborn as the knight himself. Kaoru had told him plenty of times how annoying it was, but he didn’t think it was _this_ annoying. “Come on, put your clothes back on. I don’t know why you always take them off.”

“I didn’t. I woke up and they were off.” Natsuki answered sincerely, not moving from where he was. Syo sighed audibly.

“It doesn’t matter--nevermind.” He pondered why Natsuki would have passed out, and settled on the pain of the cauterization finally alighting over him. It wouldn’t be surprising if he _did_ faint from the pain. Syo had heard grown men, who have seen battle, scream from the pain of it. “We have to start on our way back the Glen. There’s a beast out here, and it could find us at any time.”

“A beast?” Natsuki perked up, straightening. “There aren’t any beasts in this forest.”

“Well, I saw it!” Syo said, holding out the discarded clothing. “As well as Priscilla.”

“Is that true, Pris?” Natsuki asked, looking at the top of his head. Priscilla didn’t give an answer. “Ah, she must be asleep...it is rather late.”

Syo noticed the lights of the awoken fairies finally start to fade, some going in and out, others just going out. The light they gave off before was leaving. He hoped Natsuki knew the forest better than the knight--finding their way home would be difficult otherwise.    

                                                            …

“You should keep it wrapped up so it can heal.” Syo tied the last of the gauze they had to finish covering Natsuki’s now-cauterized wound. Only the moon gave off light in the glen, bright enough for the two to see, but dark enough to make them sleepy. “Does it hurt a lot?”

“No--Henriette and Juniper helped to cool it off. They gave me this neat sap that they said would help cool it. And it did!” Natsuki smiled. Syo was glad he was acting like himself again. He remembered when he called his constant cheeriness bothersome, but now, he never wanted it to go away. Not ever again.

“Well, that’s good. Maybe they should get some more just in case it starts hurting again.”

“I’ll ask them later…” Natsuki laid down in the grass, yawning. “I’d like to sleep now. I’m a bit exhausted.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“Why don’t you lay with me, Syo?” Natsuki smiled at the knight, sleepily. Syo obliged without fuss, laying next to Natsuki with a content sigh. Lying next to him; feeling his heat, and hearing him breathe--Syo felt at home. It had been months since he’d last had a bad dream, and he hoped tonight wouldn’t break his streak.

He felt he may have found the word Natsuki was looking for earlier, and he whispered it into the night, not caring if he were heard or not.

 

* * *

 

Otoya parried an attack from the left, while making certain to watch his right side for the second attack. After a month of working on this move alone, Otoya felt certain he’d finally get it right. Soon.

The knight, Ai, just as before, swept up to Otoya’s right side as soon as he had parried on the left, swiping at him with another attack. Otoya dodged it, again, and Ai swept him out from under his feet. Again.

He hit the forest floor with a grunt, wincing at the pain in his tailbone.

“That’s the one-hundred and sixty fourth time you’ve failed to parry both attacks, Ittoki.” Ai droned once again. Otoya began to wonder how he had kept this tally--this had been going on for weeks…

“I think I’ll get it this time…” Otoya decided, standing again.

“One-hundred and sixty five.”

Otoya groaned, frustrated that his efforts failed again. “Is there any a thing I’m not doing correctly?” He whined.

“Other than you’re too slow to parry this as of yet, not that I can tell.” Ai responded.

“Then what’s the point of this?” Ranmaru growled, their four horses behind him grazing on some grass that jutted from the forest floor. “I’ve been trying to meditate for months now, and all I can hear is the clanging of metal in my ears, and the whining of this kid when he doesn’t get it right.”

“Hey!” Otoya pouted. “At least I’m trying…”

“Yes, you must give the boy some credit for his struggles.” Camus chimed in, sipping his morning tea. “Though final results are scarce.”

Otoya sighed. _That didn’t help lift my spirits…_

Suddenly, the magician, Reiji, came galloping back through the trees on his horse. He jumped off, patting for it to go graze with the others. “How’s it going?” He questioned. Otoya frowned. “That well, huh? It’s alright, kiddo--don’t sweat it so much,” Reiji patted him on the shoulder. “I doubt there are any who are as strong and skilled as our Ai.”

“I am not _yours_ ,” Ai replied, coldly.

“I know, I know. It’s just an expression of sorts.” Reiji turned back to Otoya, and continued, “You’re doing a lot better than I thought you would. You’d make a fine knight, one day.”

Otoya blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. He laughed slightly. "I think that'll take a while."

"No matter." Reiji shrugged, with is usual nonchalant manner. "Camus--I scouted ahead a bit--we're almost there."

Otoya jolted. They couldn't be, could they? It takes a long time to get to the Province of Heavens. They had to be near the mountains, and they hadn’t seen any...although, Otoya couldn't see over the dense foliage, and it _was_ a little colder recently…

"How far?"

"Several miles out."

Camus considered something, and Otoya didn't know what. So they had made it. Otoya didn’t think he could have done it without the four of them helping him out--he wondered if they lived in this forest, and that’s how they knew it so well. But Otoya never asked, for fear it being a bit rude.

They had been attacked by numerous creatures, Otoya had almost fallen into a bog and drowned, and they had helped him learn the basics of self-defense in swordsmanship. He felt a lot more confident when he was with this group of four--maybe is was because they were all so powerful in their own respects. He appreciated their help greatly.

Camus finally looked as though he decided on something, and nodded to the magician.

“Alright, kiddo,” Reiji threw and arm over Otoya. “Here comes the hard part.”

“Other than Mikaze’s training?” The redhead smiled. Reiji laughed.

“Yes, other than that.” He looked Otoya in the face, softly. His expression was a lot different than usual. “We’ve taken you as far as we can go.”

The ex-gardener blinked. “What?”

“We must part ways,” Camus spoke. “We have other things we need to do that do not concern this.”

Otoya face wavered. So he were go in _alone_? He had convinced himself (though he did not know when) that they were all going to get the princess back together. That he would have some people he trusted to watch his back.

“Ah, don’t cry kid!”

Otoya wiped his face. He didn’t want to cry, but--he knew he would miss them. They had been so kind to him. So hospitable. Otoya wanted nothing more than to repay them, somehow. His life was indebted to them. He knew that, even as they walked through the forest a month ago. He, even then, had been trying to think of a way to return to them their time, efforts, and supplies they had wasted on him. “I’m s-sorry…I know I shouldn’t...but you have all been too kind...”

Sniffling was the only sound made between the five of them, until a heavy hand patted Otoya’s shoulder. “Take it easy.” Ranmaru’s voice said behind him. The redhead rubbed his eyes, doing his best to stop crying. He was certain that three out of four of the Quartet were silently judging him for his weakness. He tried not to care. They were just them. And he’d miss that.

“We’ll see each other again, kid,” Reiji came to Otoya’s other side. “I’m sure of it.”

Otoya looked around at the group of people. His tears had stopped, and he wished to say something, but couldn’t think of the words, they being locked in, in some way. When he couldn’t find anything to say, he turned and gave Reiji a hug, throwing his arms over him. Reiji made a noise of surprise. “I know we will.” Otoya was finally able to say. He felt Reiji pat his back. “You’re all very good persons.”

The gardener backed away from Reiji, smiling. With a deep bow to the others, he said: “Thank you--thank you so much for the time you gave me. I’ll give it back to you, somehow. I wish to repay you for all your help.”

A,

“Yes, yes.”

“As you should.”

And, “We did not do it for you, of course,” came as an answer from the remaining individuals in turn. Otoya laughed, standing up straight once more.

                                                                        …

“Are you ready?” Reiji ask, tightening Otoya’s blanket onto the horses saddle.

“Yes.” Otoya reassured. He turned to the four mentors. “Thank you again!”

“Take care of her--she likes carrots, so make sure you get her some.” Reiji patted his horse. He had provided it for Otoya so that he didn’t have to trek the miles alone. He told him to go slow and avoid the tree branches cautiously.

“Remember your training. Awareness first, action second.” Mikaze reminded him.

“I’ll never forget.”  The redhead nodded at his teacher. “I’ll keep practicing.”

“If everyone is done, let’s get on with this.” Camus turned with sincerity, his hair twirling out around his head before it settled back down to its usual lusciousness.  He held up the back of his hand in a wave to wish Otoya good journey. Otoya smiled.

When the last goodbye was given, a nod from Ranmaru, and a wink and a wish a of ‘good luck’ from Reiji, Otoya urged the horse on her way.

He hoped his Princess was waiting for him.

 

* * *

 

“The King sends for you.” The servant had said, intruding on Ren’s room in the early hours, when the sun still slept. He always did this. Ren had wondered many times if Saotome actually slept, the frequency of awakenment in the middle of the night convincing him the king had infinite energy. He couldn’t possibly know what Shining could want from him.

When Ren entered King Shining Saotome’s chambers, he was hit with the lavish smell of blossoms. Which was strange, considering blossom season ended many months ago. The whole room was reminisce of spring, when things were a little less complicated. Ren took in the large room, remembering where everything was despite his absence of it for quite some time. In the center of the room sat the king’s bed, giant and plushy, with pillows galore. Encompassing it were two sets of curved stairs, leading up the walls to the upper level of the room. Ren wasn’t exactly certain what was up there--he could only see the top of a door he'd never entered; a frame of Shining’s secrets.

Yes, he was well aware of the Shining King’s keep--he acted much like a dragon in that sense. Everything he kept locked away, however, was all but unknown to the gigolo. That door had always been there, ever since Ren was sold to Saotome. He was curious even then what could be in there. What fabulous secrets could be held under a safe in plain sight, but never open to interested eyes.

Per a glance around Saotome’s extravagant room, he saw that Ringo was standing idly by the balcony. Ren  remembered there being a tub of sorts up there, different from the bath houses that were built for the workers of Shining Castle. It was heated and the king had his own soap. That explained the smell.

Ren ascended the short amount of steps, nodding to Ringo before finding his usual position on his knee. “To what do I owe this honor, Your Majesty?”

“You must be aware, my blush, of the work I’ve been doing recently...” Saotome stated. Ren remained silent. “It is tough work, keeping plans in order…”

“I was not aware, my king,” Ren replied, when the king finished. “Your plans still elude me, I’m afraid.”

“As they should!” Saotome boomed, his classic grin stretched across his face. “I am not one to give away my secrets to anyone, Master Jinguji!” His unique laughter echoed throughout the chambers. When he caught his breath, a more serious air took over. “I suspect you know why _you’re_ here…”

Ren didn’t reply.

“Stand, Jinguji.” Saotome adjusted his position in the bathtub. Ren noticed (and was grateful for) the bubbles that overfilled the tub, tumbling over the rim. They were pink, much like the color of the blossom tree outside of the Princess's room. Saotome cleared his throat. “Have you found out, yet?”

Ren felt confused, not daring to show it on his face. What was he talking about? Found out what?

“My daughter, my little rose…” The king answered the questions for him, thankfully.

“Yes, of course,” Ren lied. “I was merely thinking…”

“I don’t have time for your thoughts--it’s late you know.”

“Yes, Your Majesty…” Ren bowed once again. “There is nothing to report.”

A loud silence filled the room. Saotome was no doubt wondering what that meant. Ren had been working on this project for almost six months, and had nothing to provide as an answer. The gigolo couldn’t even believe his own words. He had completely forgotten about what his _actual_ goal was in wooing the vizier from Heavens. It wasn’t to win the blue-haired over--it was to get information out of him. And he had let that objective slip from his memory. He had forgotten all about his orders and was now certain King Saotome knew of his absent-mindedness.

“What do you mean?”

“He…” Ren started, picking his words carefully. “He doesn’t know anything, my King.”

“I see…”

Ren cursed to himself. He was sure to be punished, but he wasn’t lying. Hijirikawa knew nothing. Or maybe that was because Ren asked nothing...nothing to do with King Otori and his plans of the princess, that is.

Saotome’s eyes watched him, the dim light of the magical torches giving away little of his expression. If Ren’s face wavered even a twitch, the King would see it, call it out, and Ren would possibly be never seen again. Lying to the Shining King was punishable by banishment. Ren suspected that had to do with his wife’s death, but it was still a very harsh rule nonetheless.

Several stressful minutes passed by before the King finally declared: “I’d like you to continue with whatever it is that you’re doing, for now, Jinguji…” Ren almost sighed with relief. “But keep this in mind--you mustn’t fall in love with this vizier...if you recall, it isn’t allowed. Those rules still apply to you even after these long, nineteen years. You belong to me and you must follow my rules. Understood, my swain?”

“Always, my king…” Ren kneeled once more before standing to exit. He stopped shortly, looking up the stairs that lead to the room. “May I inquire what is up there?”

Saotome chuckled, “Up there? My workspace, where I keep everything. Every key to this castle, every ounce of history, and every mystery. It is where I revolutionize...”

“I never knew…” Ren smiled to himself. “Thank you for your honesty, my king…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anybody guess the King's secrets?? You probably have an idea, but Ren doesn't huhuhu
> 
> Next chapter 10/1/15 - 1/10/15!! Anybody whose time zone is ahead of mine, let me know, so I can put your date as well! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to comment and kudos (if you haven't already!)


	5. Nous sommes à la pointe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, one more chapter after this!
> 
> You could assume this to be the rising climax's of this tale, although the sixth one, I think, is going to be the most interesting...huhuhu
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Syo sniffed. It was cold. Very cold. Natsuki had given him the extra blankets he had recused from the remnants of the hut on the waterfall, but it wasn’t enough. Syo had it draped around him, tied to around his neck like a cloak. He sneezed as he watched Natsuki retrieved the last of the pecans from the tree he stood under.

“That’s the last of it, I think.” Natsuki explained from above.

“It’s about t-time…I need to make a fire...” They were stocking up on food for the winter, like Natsuki insisted. Syo wanted to go hunting or set up some traps for some meat, but Natsuki said he shouldn’t. The 'little bunnies’ would be really scared. The poor things.

Natsuki shimmied down from the tree, basket slung over his back. “Syo, are you shivering? It’s not that cold yet, is it?”

“Not to y-you, maybe,” Syo chattered. “But I’m not a furnace.”

Natsuki giggled at that. “I suppose not.”

“So, is there anything else we need to collect?” Syo slung the other basket over his shoulder, putting his arm through the other strap. “I really think we should worry about r-rebuilding the hut. Especially since wi-winter is coming.”

“We’re almost done, I believe…”

“‘Almost’?” They had collected tree sap, honey, cranberries, every kind of nut imaginable, and pillaged the apple trees. “What else is there?”

“Sometimes there are beets on the east side of the forest, near the mountain.” Natsuki elucidated.

“What do you mean ‘sometimes’?” Syo asked as he stepped over a root jutting out from the ground.

“Well, some years there are only a few, and other times there aren’t any.”

Syo sighed. He hoped they weren’t too out of the way--they might not be worth it. Beets weren’t that good anyway. Best if stewed with lamb meat, but otherwise they’re too bitter and unimpressive.  “Alright, we’ll go look--but I’d like to warm up first.”

                                                            …

“Usually they’re around here.” Natsuki gestured widely. “Oh, look! There are some!”

“Grea-a-at…” Syo replied unenthusiastically. He shrugged he basket off his back, drawing the blanket around his shoulders together. He watched Natsuki stoop to pull the beets out of the ground. He wiggled the stems first, then with a ‘pop’ and a splash of dirt, a beet came out of the ground. But this beet was startlingly large. “Wait--what is that?”

“A beet.”

“That’s the biggest beet I’ve ever seen!” Syo crouched next to Natsuki, holding his fist up to the bit for comparison. “Eh!? Look! It’s bigger than my hand!”

Natsuki laughed. “What kind of beet were you expecting?”

“My brother and I grow beets on our farm...and usually they only grow to an inch in diameter...are they all this big?” Syo glanced around to find another stem. When he spotted one, he ran toward it, gripping his cold fingers around it. He yanked on it, but was dragged to the ground, plopping on his bottom. “Wha--” He pulled again. The beet wouldn’t budge.

“You have to cajole them, otherwise they won’t come out.” Natsuki explained. “Move the stem back and forth first.”

Syo furrowed his brow. ‘Cajole’? That meant to coax--didn’t it? Why would a beet need coaxing? “Um...sure…” He wiggled the stem back and forth as instructed and watched as the soil loosened around it. He raised an eyebrow, and pulled up as if testing it. It popped right out. “Hey, it worked!”

Natsuki smiled at him, nodding encouragingly.

They went to work, finding more of the spinach-like stems every here and there. When they were satisfied that they had found every beet, they began their trek back. They had filled one basket, and half-filled the second. Syo expected there would be a lot of steamed beet and beet stew...without the lamb.

                                                                        …

            Syo placed two of the beets into the metal pitcher of water Natsuki originally used as a place for the fairies to sleep. It was now going to be their pot for cooking. They had salvaged quite a bit from the huts wreckage--thankfully, a lot of it was useful.

He turned to return to Natsuki on top of the rocks. The waterfall streamed, emanating it’s usual soft trickling sound as Syo climbed to the hut. Natsuki was still sorting what was left of it from the storm, placing the broken wood in one pile, hay in another, and anything else that was left in there in the last pile. The table inside the hut was smashed by the rock walls, along with the straw hut Natsuki built, and a few vases.

“Hey, why did you not tell me of this kettle?” Syo asked, picking up the old rusty tea kettle. “We could use this for cooking as well…”

“Oh, sure,” Natsuki replied, distracted. He was looking around for something in the rubble.  One of the walls still stood, only partially destroyed by the wind. Overall, they had a good place to start. If ever Natsuki were quite finished fishing through it.

“What are you looking for?”

Natsuki sat back and sighed. “It’s...very special to me…” Syo watched his hand hover over the scraps. It must have been small, considering it’s taken him this long to find it. The young knight knelt down next to his companion, offering a hand in the only way he knew. A nonchalant way; a non-committal way, like he usually did, making it blatant that it wasn’t supposed to be a big deal.

“I’ll help you find it--may I inquire what it is?”

“A flower…”

“A flower?”

“Yes, a golden flower.” Natsuki confirmed. “It was small, delicate...I’ve had it ever since I can recall.”

That was all Syo needed to know. He couldn’t explain why, but for some reason, he felt Natsuki shying away from him. Distancing himself. If the small blond didn’t know any better, he would think that the taller was hiding something. And if it was anything to do with this flower he was speaking of, there was a good chance it had to do with a bittersweet memory.

As Syo dug through the straw and the wood, he ignored the eyes set on the back of his head. Natsuki was staring at him again. The knight was unsure whether it was out of habit now, or Natsuki really _did_ find Syo that intriguing. In any sense of the way, it gave Syo an unusual feeling. Self-consciousness was not on his list of defining features, but he felt this was a good description of what he was feeling. The way Natsuki looked at him...it made his insides bundle up and his mouth so dry he called it a miracle that he could still form coherent sentences without his throat caving in.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll find it later…I’m a bit hungry.” Natsuki said softly. “I’d like to have dinner--is it almost ready?”

“Um…” Syo sat back, looking at his companion. “I’m not sure. We can go check.”

“Lets.”

**…**

As night fell over the glade, settlement was easily found in the faes that had made their home there, and the whole forest seemed to sigh of relieved stress and contentment. The night was calm for once. Everything on the outside appeared to be normal. But this was far from the truth.

            Outside appearances can be deceiving. Syo found this to be true, for, to his confusion, his stomach had yet to settle since earlier incidence of lingering eye contact. Every compliment Natsuki gave him rang in his head, one by one, reviving the feeling over and over. A fluttering feeling every time the taller looked at him. He was sure it was indigestion. The blackberries he ate were no good. Maybe he was punched in the gut while he wasn’t looking. Any explanation would be good enough for the knight if it would explain why Natsuki’s face was so inviting. Or how his touch gave him shivers.

“What’s on your mind, Syo?” Natsuki interrupted the knights thoughts, causing him to jump. He hadn’t realized he was making a sort of disgruntled face, all but glaring at the fire.

“It’s nothing…” Syo replied quickly, keeping his gaze on anything but the fairy lover. When his eyes did dare to betray his brains pleads to resist a glance, he found that Natsuki was staring. Again.

“What is it?”

“You still haven’t told me the correct word…”

The knight squinted. “Yes well…”

Natsuki silently scooted closer to Syo, never taking his eyes off him. His weird habit of staring was practically lighting the small blond on fire, his blood so hot just under the surface of his skin he feared Natsuki would feel it. By the muses, this was weird. “I-I don’t know what it could be. You enjoy my company, do you not?”

“Oh, yes, I very much do.” Natsuki smiled.

“Then you…?” Syo raised an eyebrow, trying to get Natsuki to fill in the blanks for him.

"... _like_...?" Natsuki tried.

Syo groaned exasperatedly, "I certainly hope so!" There wasn't much the taller _could_ have said. Syo was his only companion. And it wasn't completely out of the question that Syo liked him back. Of course they would feel a mutuality toward one another, after all, they'd been through a lot together. So why did Syo's heart race over the thought?

"What about me, Syo?" Natsuki asked, scooching yet closer. "How do you feel toward me?"

"Well...naturally the same..."

"Anything else?" Natsuki practically whispered. He was dangerously close to Syo’s face with a strange look in his eye. The same word kept repeating through Syo's head:  _weird, weird, weird, weird..._

"I..." They were inches away, an idea now in the plain site of both their faces. The idea of sharing their own way of saying that they care--the way married couples do. At least, that's what Syo was thinking. He didn't dare to stop and ask if the spectacled blond thought the same way. There was too much going through the knight's head at one time. There wasn't room for another thought.

That must have been the reason he didn't hear the arrow until it whizzed straight past his ear.

 

* * *

 

It was morning once more, as silent and cold as every morning before. Tokiya had spent much of his time here, and though he couldn't say he liked it, he has grown used to the chill the ran up his spine every morning. He didn't sleep the whole night--for some reason, an incessant feeling kept him awake. The feeling something interesting was going to occur. Though it never happened during his absence of dreamland, he still felt in his gut something has changed about Heavens. Or something _will_ change.

He turned a corridor, careful not to disturb too much of the peace. The early morning hours were when the hallways are quietest. And Tokiya typically used this time to hum a tune he strung together the night before.

But, as of this morning, he found he did not wish to partake in such exertion. He hadn't thought up a new song--not since yester eve, anyway. There wasn't a single note stuck in his head the whole time he walked to the Princess's tower. This depressed him a bit. He was supposed to be free to sing around the castle all he wanted.

Rustling came from the bushes just below the enclosed foyer, and Tokiya's sharp senses found the source immediately. Someone was in the bushes.

The guard stepped lightly, closer and closer to the bush, trying to see who was hiding there, when someone spoke from behind him.

"Good morning, Hayato." Aijima said from his perch on one of the stone arches. Tokiya turned around and, with one last glance back at the suspicious bush, Tokiya bowed his head toward the sorcerer.

"Good morning," He responded, carelessly.

"In case you are wondering, it is _only_ me..." He expressed, noticing Tokiya's anxious body language. "Though I _do_ suspect company later on this day's peak."

Tokiya continued on his way to the Princess with the shaman in tow. They walked together some mornings, getting along well enough with small talk and sometimes no talk at all. Speaking to Tokiya was better left to those who do not know how to express themselves. Kinesics was how Tokiya communicated, if he could help it. Though he did enjoy idle chatter from time to time, there wasn't much you would get out of him for most. But curiosity got the best of him, like it did most days with the shaman’s aloof words.

“What did you mean by ‘company’, Aijima?”

“What anyone would mean. Someone new is coming. And are possibly here, at this very moment.”

“How can you tell?”

“I smell it.”

Tokiya scoffed lightly, doubt silencing the nagging suspicion that Aijima was right.

                                                            ....

“Good morning, princess,” Aijima said, his usual morning greeting for the princess. Tokiya watched Haruka jump a bit at her teacher’s words, eyes wandering every such place that the other two were not. This body language was a bit different then her typically calm (albeit slightly clamorous) demeanor. “You’re up early this morning.”

“O-oh, yes, well, y-y-you see, I was…” She tried, “I merely did not sleep w-well. I was up most the night.”

Tokiya turned to shut the door, pausing at the sight of a few scratches in the side of it. It looked as though something was jammed through in an attempt to pry it open. Could it be the Princess was trying to escape?  The door was locked every days-end by the guard himself, and secured until the two hours Tokiya got to sleep, so Princess Haruka would have had to awaken at the perfect time, or stayed up all night.

He raised a questioning eyebrow, looking around the room for anything that Haruka could have used to wrest it open. He saw nothing. No broken floorboards, broken furniture…

“Shall we get started, my lady?” Aijima inquired.

The blue-haired watched Haruka’s eyes dart to the right several times, and his eyes found the only thing that could hide something...or some _one._

Tokiya stepped toward the wardrobe, throwing it open. Inside, he found nothing but the few dresses the princess possessed.

“Something wrong, Mister Hayato?” Haruka inquired from behind him. The guard sighed. Maybe he was just overreacting, and the scratches had always been on in the doorway. Or, maybe he was right, and someone _was_ trying to break in or out of the tower. If so, it really vexed him. Any even semi-successful attempt at escape and Tokiya would be damned.

“Are you not comfortable here, Princess?” He snipped angrily.

“W-well I suppose--”

Tokiya stormed from the room before she could _answer_ his rhetorical question. He ventured to wait in the courtyard where they practiced now and hoped that, by the time he got there, his rising emotional level would drop.

Consideration on what he was feeling entered his brain. Stringing together the meanings of his emotions through music was how he typically worked out what was wrong would not work this time. He had locked his desires to sing away until ‘further notice’. Logic, it seemed, was the only other way he could sort himself out.

He was possibly angry with the princess for attempting to escape before she fixed everything. That was her job. She couldn’t just leave at random, and expect the best to come of it. Granted, she did not understand what her training was for, or why she was captured and kept there (and it was about time _someone_ tell her), but still, Tokiya felt…

...betrayed…

It was her responsibility to give the Kingdom back it’s song even though she may not know it yet, and the guard felt that, if she did depart before it was fixed, then she would have deserted everyone. Her friends, family, and even Tokiya.

He wanted so much for her to understand, but he could not tell her anything.

Not even that he was on her side…

                                                            …

Otoya tailed his Princess and the man she was with. He presumed him the shaman teacher Haruka spoke of, for his skin was ebony, and his clothes outlandish. The amateur swordsman let them walk a ways ahead so that he would remain unseen, ducking behind pillar after pillar.

The sorcerer must have said something funny, for Otoya could hear Haruka’s sweet, song-like laughter. He smiled in recollection of all the times _he_ was able to bring about that sound. Muses, was he glad to see her again. He could barely contain his joy when he found her, the site of her in the caged window making his heart leap. He rushed to see her, jamming the door open recklessly, and scaring her half-to-death, only to be embraced moments later.

“How did you find your way here?” She asked.

“It’s a long tale to tell,” Otoya had responded. “Too long I’m afraid, for right now, we must get you out of here.”

“No, wait, Master Ittoki,” Haruka stopped him, looking him in the eye seriously. “The guard will be back any moment. If you are seen with me, you may be…” She shook her head. “I cannot leave now.”

“Later this evening then--I will wait for you in the forest.”

“No…” She looked down. “I...do not wish to leave just yet.”

This confused Otoya to no end. Not wanting to leave? She had to have been hypnotized into saying that. There’s no way that she would refuse his help so...blatantly. “What?”

“I must stay.” The princess repeated. “I’m...learning magic. A shaman from the East is teaching me and...I get to hear music all day and do so much more.” She paused. “That’s why I cannot go. I wish to see this through.”

“No, my lady,” Otoya tried, shaking his head “you’re speaking as though they offered it instead of foisted it upon you!”

“It may have been forced on me, but I didn’t know I wanted it until I learned it.” She affirmed. “If you could see it--see what I have learned--you would understand.”

Now, Otoya waited behind a nearby pillar, opposite to the guard that lurked in the shadows on the other side of the courtyard. He couldn’t see him very well from the distance, and the constant darkness of Heavens did little to aid in his struggle, but at least he could keep an eye on his whereabouts. Otoya had yet to have seen an identifiable feature on the one who watched the princess--his feet were the first thing that introduced him, for when he entered the room for the first time in the early hours of the morning, the gardener was hiding beneath the Shining Princess’s bed. He was grateful the guard gave up so easily, though he wasn’t sure why he did.

“Now, princess,” Haruka’s teacher spoke clearly, “if you can capture this song on your first attempt, I should think it time to move on to the next step of your training.”

The Shining Princess nodded in response, and with his cue, the shaman began to sing. It was an interesting song--Otoya hadn’t heard any one quite like it. It reminded him of spring, the pollen rising from the budding flowers and swirling in the gentle breeze. It was indescribable.

But what happened after the song was even more miraculous.

Otoya watched, wide-eyed as the music began to take on a color and a physical form. some sort of mist, shining like an emerald sun. Haruka raised her hands and, like a beacon, the green flowed into the tips of her fingers. Slowly, along with the mist, the song faded from the courtyard. The gardener remained entranced but what he saw, ever after Haruka’s teachers congratulated her.

“Now--” He said, “you must return it to me. Start by letting the song flood back into your palms, keeping your hands in a fist.” The Princess looked down at her hands, listening. Otoya raised himself to his tiptoes, trying to see better. “See how they start to glow. Once you feel that the melody is overflowing, open your palms toward the receiver of the song. You must be replaying the tune constantly in your head.”

Princess Haruka’s concentration was obvious. Her eyes were closed, her fists shaking. The shaman waited patiently for her to get prepared. Otoya licked his lips, a little nervous for her. He could tell she was _very_ serious about getting this right, and he wished for the same thing as well.

The moment finally came when she opened both her eyes and palms, and, to the redhead’s surprise, her eyes were glowing faintly as well. The song streamed out like a cloud, tinted both green and pink. Her teacher did not waver in his gaze for a moment, seeming to have complete faith that she could do it by herself. The song surrounded him like a fog as he waited.

With one breath in, and one more out, the song faded into the foreigner. He looked down at his necklace. It blinked at him with a short hum and flash of emerald. “Well done.”

Princess Haruka collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily.

“You’re still a little rusty, but I believe you have made excellent progress in unlocking your full potential.”

“Thank you, Cecil…”

“Don’t thank him yet.” Someone new entered the courtyard. Someone Otoya had yet to meet. He could only assume he was of royal class, for his clothes were not something to scoff at. The air about him teemed with a subjective aura that Otoya immediately detested.

“Prince Eiichi,” _Prince?!_ “H-how lovely to see you again…”

“You seem a bit uneasy today, my princess,” Eiichi smirked, striding toward the shining princess audaciously. “Care to share that on your face?”

Haruka seemed unsure how to respond, looking over to where her guard stood at post. When she saw no one there, she quickly turned her attention back to the prince.

But when Otoya saw that no one what there, he panicked. He was supposed to be watching him.

“H-rgh!” Someone grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back painfully. He said nothing, but Otoya already knew who it was. The princess’s guard, Otoya had yet to put a face to, pushed him out of his hiding spot roughly, and the gardener could hear Haruka let out a gasp.

“Yes, there it is!” Eiichi grinned wildly. “That expression is priceless…” He stepped over to the red-head, hands behind his back. Otoya let out a noise, something between a scoff and a gasp as the princess’s guard contorted his arm more. He feared he might break it. When Eiichi reached him, he squeezed his cheeks between his fingers, turning Otoya’s head back and forth. “Aww...did you really think you could sneak in here and take the princess so _painfully easily_?” He chuckled darkly. “How cute.”

“Bastard!” Otoya spat. “How could you--”

“We have eyes everywhere, you know,” He held up his arm dramatically and a phoenix flew into the courtyard, and landing in its place was a man, erupting from blue flames. Otoya had seen that bird before, and an acrid taste grew in his mouth. He was reminded of the day Haruka was taken right before his eyes, and the anger, guilt and self pity he felt afterwards rose in his throat. He wanted to fight back. He wanted no longer to be useless. He wanted redemption, but it wasn’t his time yet.

The wind, suddenly, was knocked out of him in a swift punch to the gut. He collapsed to the ground, where he was promptly kicked again and again.

“Stop it! Stop it this instant!” Haruka’s voice shouted over the ringing in Otoya’s ears. “Hayato, please do something!” He heard her let out a yelp followed by something hitting the ground.

“Do not assume to touch me!” Eiichi hollered in a panicked way. “Bind her…bind her, quickly!” He commanded someone Otoya could not see as he coughed on the ground. “Take them to my father. He will see what’s done with them.”

             


* * *

 

Autumn was always Masato’s favorite season because it reminded him of himself. Calm, cool, and crisp. Autumn was the fall of the leaves; the rebirth of a year. The fresh smell of the dying life filled Masato’s nose, leaving the impressionable feeling of placidity in his bored core. It reminded him of the emptiness inside him, the way the scent filled him to the brim.

A breeze swept through the trees, rustling a recherché sound.

And then, Masato heard something from outside the door. It sounded like his strawberry blond courter’s voice, but somewhat different.

" _Sweet._

 _“You are sweeter than fruit from my peach tree_."

Masato let out an audible gasp. He wasn't. He couldn't be.

" _But you were the toughest one to get for me._ "

Masato ran to the door and flung it open. Jinguji stood there, glowing in the firelight, and he was, indeed, singing.

" _Though don't they say that the harder it is to win, the sweeter it feels to achieve?_ "

"Jinguji, what in the muses names are you doing?!" Masato cried. _Even this idiot must know singing is forbidden here,_ he thought. Jinguji ignored Masato's cry and stepped into the room, continually advancing towards him.

" _Oh, how long I've wanted you._ "

By the muses, please don't let this be happening. Masato kept backing away from the gigolo as he continued to sing.

" _You've teased me, made me go mad, and shut me out._ "

Masato's legs felt weak and he nearly tripped over one of his spare boxes of ink bottles as he tried to create distance between them. He sounded like an angel. Masato had never heard a more beautiful voice.

" _But with my sweet song you will sink down to my feet._ " He had Masato pinned against the wall. Again. Jinguji loosened his top and moved his mouth so it was brushing Masato's ear.

"It's okay. You can feel me," He breathed, placing Masato's hands onto his bare chest. Masato didn't move them from where they had been set, transfixed, his breath shaky. The warmth of Jinguji’s skin engulfed his hands as though it were showering them in sweet, sun-like kisses. It was more than he dreamed.

" _Let your eyes wander down a path once forbidden to you._ " Masato's eyes, betraying him,  followed suit and he soaked in every piece of skin the strawberry blond’s loosened gown, which was dangerously close to revealing below the waist, allowed him to see.

" _Just promise one thing for me,_ " Jinguji pulled Masato’s face up so that their eyes met.

" _Take me with you._ "

Their lips were centimeters apart now. Masato's whole body tremored with desire for his serenader. And when Jinguji finally closed the gap between them, Masato didn't even pretend to hold back.

He had done it. He had won. But Masato didn't care--it felt so good. For once, something felt right.

Masato now freely explored his serenaders exposed chest. The honey-voiced still hummed his saccharine song against the vizier's lips as they kissed passionately, and his voice somehow sounded deeper and even richer than before. Jinguji straightened the two of them up and hoisted Masato up off the floor. To stop from falling, Masato wrapped his legs around the other's waist. Lips still locked on the viziers, Jinguji moved them to the other side of the room and set Masato none too gently onto the bed.

"You're losing your composure," Masato panted, somewhat slyly, between kisses.

"Oh, silence yourself," Jinguji mumbled. “ _You’re_ the one who lost, Masato...” A smile he never thought could exist on his face appeared before he lost himself in the lover again. Summerlike hands pawed at Masato’s freshly exposed skin, tracing a map about his body--the hands that had figuratively molded this blissful amour. If Masato had ever felt grateful for something, this feeling was it. The feeling that he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t hollow. That he had something to offer. That someone loved him. It filled him to the brim, and Ren’s lips capped the emotions tightly inside. The redhead deepened the kiss, and they lost themselves into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "FINALLY," the renmasa arc followers bellow, "YES, FINALLY"
> 
> Don't get too excited now! The next one's gonna be killer in both good and bad ways...huhu...  
> All of this is getting pretty crazy...I hope I'll wrap this up as properly as I want to...maybe I'll read over all of it again, just for a refresh.
> 
> Any-hoo--hope you enjoyed, and the next and final chapter of Part II will be coming out next Thursday/Friday October 8/9! See you then!


	6. Dites au revoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Final chapter of part two!! I'm not sure when the next chapters will be out--it depends on how much free time I have to write it. But, two weeks should give me enough time to get a few chapters done...  
> (Also sorry not sorry there's a lot of cliff hangers in in this one!!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

“Natsuki hide!” Syo threw his hand in the direction of the forest to let the taller know where to go. The knight drew his sword to the ready and Natsuki did as he was told. Left alone in the glen, fairies dashing left and right, Syo waited for the enemy to show itself. It was silent save for the twittering of fairies--nothing giving away the position of a threat anywhere near the area. Which wasn’t exactly strange. It _was_ an arrow that alerted them, afterall.

But Syo kept feeling this nagging prickling that there was someone nearby, watching him. Keeping his guard up was the best way to ensure there would be no surprise attacks.

As Syo tried to calm his swiftly beating heart, he heard a strange crackling sort of sound like ice. He glanced at the waterfall wondering if it had gotten colder without his notice, and somehow the pond had frozen over. His theory was proven incorrect, however, when the waterfall began freezing right before his eyes.

Starting from the top of the ledge it flowed over.

The ice seemed to create a staircase of sorts using the small tiers of rock the water typically bounced from. The young knight stared baffled at the sight, until the ice reached the edge of the pool, where the cold killed a circle of grass surrounding it. He looked up again to see someone descending the icy staircase. Someone with long, fiery blue hair, and a drawn sword in hand. Going by his near full-body armor, a knight no doubt.

He crossed the frozen basin with ease and a balance that could only be obtained with years of training. The air around him shook with focus and edginess. Syo lowered his eyebrows, warily circling around the new visitor, putting himself between the pool and the forest where Natsuki hid. He hoped the taller had run far, far away. If he had stayed, there would be no telling what he would do. Get himself killed, not doubt.

“Who are you?” Syo demanded sternly.

“Where is he?" The man asked, ignoring Syo entirely.

"Answer my question first."

For the first time since he got there, the blue-haired looked the young knight in the eye. As though because he defied him, he suddenly became a problem to be acknowledged. Good.

"I am Mikaze Ai, former Knight under Oath to King Saotome." Syo jolted at this information. If that _was_ true, then he hadn't…

"Mikaze is dead. Dead for these last three years. You cannot be him." Syo stated. The person calling themselves by Mikaze raised an eyebrow.

"Dead you say?" He echoed. "So that's what they're calling it?"

"However you recall it, you're not him."

"How shall I prove it to you?"

"Engage in battle with me. I'll put your sword to the test." Syo was grateful that his voice wasn't shaking. It wasn't what he was trained to do--to dive head first into a fight. Observation was the first rule, but if it was Mikaze Ai, then Syo wouldn't _need_ to study his movements. He had done that since he became a trainee. Mikaze was a prodigy among the Knights, mastering a unique form of swordsmanship at the age of 12. "If you are who you say you are, then you can beat me in five moves. If you cannot, take your friends, and leave this place in peace."

The blue-haired knight paused a moment to look Syo up in down, then said: "I don't think it should take that many."

Syo readied himself, standing rigid like stone. Mikaze did the same, only his was much different. He ran two fingers from his left hand down his sword, holding the hilt to his ear, the blade pointed down. Syo waited for the last thing that would satisfy his checklist, and when the other knight raked his right foot behind him, the blond knew he was telling the truth. He scowled. Of course he picked a fight with the greatest knight of his time.

"Ready." Before Syo could reply, Mikaze rushed forward in a blink and a flip of his sword. Syo couldn't think fast enough to counter, so his body thought for him. It dodged the attack by dashing to the side. This action was fruitless, however, for the hilt of Mikaze's sword swooped back at Syo, knocking him in the ribs roughly. The knight could have sworn he heard a teeth-chattering crack, but he tried not to think about it. He needed to protect Natsuki. He needed to give him more time.

Mikaze didn’t give Syo a chance to regain any composure before he struck again. The young knight’s sword flew to attention, blocking the strike with difficulty. They stood in a face off for a moment, sky blue staring into electric blue eyes, sparks practically shooting between them. The blond noticed the inhuman strength Mikaze’s possessed for the first time. Syo was using both of his arms to block, but the blue-haired used only one to attack.

Maybe it would take less than five.

Syo must have let his guard down, for a shooting pain in his already broken rib sent him flying to the ground with a gruff grunt.

“This is the army Shining sent, eh?” The knight questioned. “Not a very strong one.”

“An...army..?” Syo panted, gripping his side, “why...would he _need_ one?”

Mikaze tilted his head to the side in curiosity. “You don’t know.” He said it like it was a fact. Syo stood, stepping back away from the blue haired’s blade.

“What should I know?”

“How peculiar.” He answered with a lightning punch directly to Syo’s jaw. The punch was so packed, it took Syo a moment to see again. He feared he had lost his consciousness, but Mikaze still stood over him when he was able to see again. The other knight raised his sword, aiming to kill him in one blow. The blond grit his teeth. He wasn’t going to die here. He kept imagining how Natsuki would feel. How hurt he would be if his only friend in the world were killed ‘just like that’. How he never gave him the right word.

Syo pushed the last of his strength into one more move. Ducking away from the attack just enough so that it missed his heart, and went straight into his shoulder instead. Either the cry he let out was a battle cry or of pain, and possibly both, for he had his sword at Mikaze’s throat. Though he lay on the ground, a blade piercing his shoulder, Syo still felt something close to triumph.

“W...what was that..? Four moves?” He half-cringed, half-grinned. Mikaze didn’t answer--he seemed distracted. He was looking toward the trees. Maybe the tops of the trees; it was hard to tell from below. Dark clouds were beginning to form and consume the bright blues and whites that usually shone through the glen. Was Mikaze concerned about the rain? It had to be something different. Rain shouldn’t scare the likes of him. Syo could swear he heard thunder, but maybe his ears weren’t working as well as they used to, for it sounded different somehow.

Before he knew it, Mikaze had yanked his blade from Syo’s shoulder and backed away quickly. The blonds right hand, by reflex, grasped to his left shoulder. Syo shuddered as blood ran down his arm. He grunted, trying to sit up. In his blurred vision, he could see three new figures joining them in the glen.

_Them…?_

Syo tilted his head up further, finally noticing the person behind him. The one the four outsiders were staring at.

“Natsuki...what…” Syo squinted. “...are you doing here..? You were supposed to--”

Natsuki did not answer, rather bent over Syo like a predator protecting something dear to him. Syo was going to call him an idiot before he heard what he mistook for thunder rumble from the taller’s throat. The young knight froze at the noise, recognizing it as the same sound he heard in the forest not a week ago when he was searching for Natsuki.

The deafening humming of a thousand songs shook the area, silencing out every other noise so that they seemed nonexistent. The only thing Syo could think was how terrifying it was to hear again, especially so close.

And how alarming a thought it was that it was coming from his friend.

“Leave immediately!” A voice bellowed. _It sounds like Natsuki. Is it Natsuki? Where_ is _Natsuki?_

Syo looked up, which took all his will power, his fear keeping his eyes straight forward as though in a trance. What he saw was a furry neck, like a lion. To his left he found a scaly leg with flesh-tearing claws protruding from the tips of each meaty finger. And to his right, he found the same thing. A...dragon? The serpent was just above him. But where was Natsuki? He was just here. Did he bring the creature here?

“We do not wish to harm you!” The voices of one of the four visitors called over the bustle. He had medium-length brown hair, and appeared to be the one who shot the arrow. “We only wish to free you! Aijima--do you remember? He cursed you!”

“Leave!” Natsuki’s voice sounded again. _Where is he?_

“Natsuki!” Syo called out, looking around. “Please!” His eye caught sight of something unusual, and when he focused on it, he recognized it as...clothes...

He felt the monsters breath on him, hot and moist. When Syo met it’s large glowing green eyes, something dawned on him. “Na...tsuki?”

“That’s not your friend!” The brown haired guy shouted. “Not anymore! Get away from him--he’s dangerous!”

“Get on my back, Kurusu.” The dragon commanded. “If you can stand, get on my back _now_.”

Natsuki didn’t call him ‘Kurusu’. Not anymore. This was...someone else?

Never-the-less, he seemed to know the knight, and doing something was better than sitting in the blood-stained grass any longer. Syo crawled out from beneath the dragon’s legs, rushing to grab the clothes that laid in a heap on the green turf before returning to the beasts side to climb on.

As Syo situated himself on (what he assumed was Natsuki’s) furry back, gripping the long strands for support, the dragon stepped backwards. He hunched down, then shot into the sky. Syo could barely hold on, as one of his arms was rendered useless from his shoulder wound. He reached out to grab hold of one of the monsters horns, pulling himself in closer to it.

The Dragon-Natsuki paused just before he hit the clouds, then flew forward, opposite to the mountains, leaving the glen far behind.

           

* * *

 

Haruka watched in horror as her best friend, Ittoki, was dragged through the castle by his hair. There was nothing she could do--with her hands behind her back, and her mouth gagged by a cloth, the little that she could do she deemed useless to him.

With Hayato and Cecil gone, both seeming to have mysteriously vanished, there was no one Haruka could turn to to ask for assistance. She didn’t trust anyone she was with but Ittoki, and he was just as powerless as she was.

They reached a guarded part of the castle, one Haruka had never seen before, and were escorted non-too-gently inside the large double doors. The princess struggled against her bindings, but it was to no avail. All it did do was leave presumably irritated red marks on her skin. She looked toward Eiichi who walked before her, his steps as her entered the room light and not unlike a dance. The Shining princess wondered what song he was singing inside his head to make him so jolly…

. _..what can I do to take it away…_

 Haruka blinked at this thought. It almost sounded like someone else. She was angry, for certain, but angry enough to threaten someone’s piece?

 _You seem to be developing on your own quite well…_ A voice rang in her head. A different voice this time. Cecil’s. Haruka resisted the urge to sigh with relief. So she wasn’t abandoned. _Wait a moment...I’ll give you instructions when you’re ready._

The princess wasn’t certain what he meant by that, but she nodded in response, hoping Cecil was near enough to see her.

“Are you ready, princess?” Her captor whispered slyly from behind her as they reached another large door, his rather high-pitched voice grating on her last nerve. Haruka didn’t respond (or it might be couldn’t) as she was shoved through the second door into what she perceived as a dark library. Books stacked up high like towers, and bookshelves that carried ever higher. A large staircase glared at them as they walked in, dual lanterns of Heaven’s blue flames danced in metal basins on either side of the railings. Haruka was pushed toward the stairs forcefully.

When they reached the top, the princess glanced around to find the entire top to be lined with a long, deep brown desk, split only by the entrance of the stairwell. Small candles were lit along the whole of it, five on the left, five on the right, and five at the center. Beneath the candles were hundreds of papers stacked haphazardly, with old books thrown open, torn, and scribbled on. A large man hung over the desk in the center, shuffling with some papers when Eiichi cleared his throat.

“Father, we have a new guest.” _The king..._

“Is that so?” He turned around slowly, smoke billowing from his mouth. He wore a bearskin cape and boots, and royal rags to match with a plain chestnut colored belt around his waist.

He puffed on his pipe, looking from Eiichi, to the princess, and finally settling his eyes on Ittoki. His air reeked of authority that seemed not rightly his. Haruka watched as he stomped toward her best friend who knelt on the floor, the guard that held him stepping back.

“Who are you?” His deep voice boomed calmly. The question seemed almost rhetorical.

Ittoki looked at Haruka as though for reassurance, but Haruka couldn’t find any to give herself.

Ittoki's face was grabbed by the Raging King, his cheeks squeezed roughly once again. This seemed a habit of the Raging lineage. He looked directly into Ittoki’s eyes seriously. Something like a laugh started bubbling from the man, and as it grew louder, he stood up straighter, the cackling practically knocking the stacks of books to the floor.

As his laughter died down, he said: “I know who you are, but I doubt _you_ do.” Haruka didn’t know what that meant, but she couldn’t ask, the binding on her mouth seeming to tighten with every word she wanted to say.

“I am Ittoki Otoya,” Ittoki confirmed, craning his neck to look up at the king from the floor. “I am here for my princess.”

“She is not your princess.” He rumbled back, amusement clear in his voice. “And you are not _Ittoki.”_

“I do not know what you’re speaking of, _your highness_ , but I am--”

Raging Otori waved his hand, and Ittoki was hit on the back of the head to stop him from speaking.  The king lumbered over to the chair that stood under the desk, scraping it out and slopping into it. “I can’t believe Shining has not told you. Do you know, my lady?”

Haruka just looked at him, gag saying enough for her. She did not know of what the king spoke of. She wondered for a moment if he was crazy.

“You must think me mad,” He said, reading Haruka’s mind. “But I must say, it is interesting to have _two_ of Shining’s children in my kingdom.

Ittoki gasped, looking at Haruka wide-eyed. The princess looked back, eyebrows knitting together in concern. He couldn’t be talking about…

“Yes, you are half-siblings,” Otori lit a match to relight his pipe. “But, only one of you is actually blood-related to the king. Can you guess which one?”

“It has to be Haruka--my parents died in devastating fire over a decade ago.” Ittoki’s voice was wary. This made the king laugh again, taking Ittoki’s words as a sort of joke rather than a serious notion. “I never knew them.”

“Correction--you never knew your mother.”

The princess’s breath quickened, and her mind went to that comforting dream she had about the old woman who sang to her as she danced among the blossoms. She would look into the woman’s face, and she would smile lovingly into her eyes. Tears flooded Haruka’s eyes as she remembered her _grandmother..._ the one who haunted her dreams since day one. Not dreams. Memories.

The Shining princess suddenly felt very ill. She looked at Ittoki, he mouthing a word that looked like her name, but she could not hear it. Haruka was transported to a world, where a song swirled around her like silk. A green song. One she had heard before.

Before she knew what she was doing, he eyes opened back into reality, a new strength snapping the rope around her wrists. With her hands now free, she reached up, and removed the cloth from her mouth, voice opening up to the air that flooded her throat. She sang the song that rang in her head, her melody soft, and lulling those around her to sleep. She wished to do more than just cast them into dreams, but it wasn’t _her_ song she was singing. It was Cecil’s.

She could see from somewhere in the back of her mind that Otori was demanding her to be bound again, but it was too late. The melody had reached their ears, and they were captive to it.

When the song ended, Haruka twisted her hands palm up as though she’d done it a hundred times. Should could no longer hear the song in her head, but it echoed in every one else in the room, including her best friends.

She stumbled a bit, bumping into the desk and splaying the papers behind her. She grabbed hold of the top of the staircase siding for more support, as though the world around her would collapse again at any given moment. Haruka panted, wiping the sweat from her brow. This song had certainly taken a toll on her.

With a meow, Cecil the cat bounded up the stair railing to greet his student. He rubbed her head with his, purring a bit with affection. Haruka smiled and returned the gestured with a pat on the head.

Cecil turned around and meowed at someone coming up the stairs. It was Hayato.

Haruka tensed, clenching her fists. “Get away from me…” She warned, a little more aggressively than expected. Hayato held up his hands to show he meant no harm.

“I wish to help.” He stated simply, stepping over to Ittoki and rolling him over on his side. He slept peacefully, breathing through his mouth. Hayato took out his knife and cut the rope on red-head’s wrists. He paused upon a glance at the Raging Prince, but he was deep in slumber as well.

A sudden song echoed in Haruka’s head; it was the song she first heard in the tower. She looked at Cecil who stared back at her, he the obvious cause of its return. The cat’s eyes darted toward Hayato, as he lifted Ittoki on his back. Haruka looked over her guard, pausing on his face.

“You are not who you say you are either, are you, Master Hayato…” Haruka began. The blue-haired jolted, turning to face the princess. He seemed unable to respond, his lips parted but no thought fell from them.

“We must be going.” He bumped Ittoki up on his back, and began to descend the stairs. The Shining princess looked at Cecil again, and he stared back, large green eyes staring through her like glass. Haruka stood at the top of the stairs, and began singing:

“ _Do you not remember it, my princess?”_ Hayato stopped short in his trek toward the door, not turning to face Haruka. She paused, waiting for something she did not know she wanted. “ _The day of our first encounter…_ ”

She waited. And waited and waited.

“ _You were all alone, atmosphere raining; staring at the sky, your eyes on fire…”_ There it was. The voice of the prince Haruka locked away in her heart. She smiled. Smiled widely, relief flooding her as Hayato turned to face her, blue fire lighting his eyes like stars. She laughed lightly.

“So it was you…”

“Yes…” He whispered. Haruka stepped down to meet Hayato at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hayato…” Haruka brushed the hair from her face. “I think your song saved me from madness.”

“I…” He looked to the floor. “It was a mere lullaby. I was the one who put you in that tower many months ago.”

Haruka was a bit taken aback by this, her gaze meeting only Hayato’s cheek. “Who are you really?”

The guard looked somberly into the princess’s eyes.

“I am Ichinose Tokiya, Prince of Tenor.”

 

* * *

 

Morning came none-too gently, daylight peeking into the room from the ruffled curtains as though to see who was inside. Ren didn’t want it to. Daylight would mean he’d have to wake, and leave these chambers. Leave this bed.

Leave his _lover_ …

Ren didn’t open his eyes--he knew Masato was there, and if he looked, he knew he would be stunning, and Ren wouldn’t be able to resist waking him. Ren, instead, laid where he was, reminiscing the wonderful evening he had.

After so many months of harsh discounting, trying his best to forget the feeling of utmost affection he had toward the vizier. Of all the many meetings in enchanting hours Ren took delight in, barely feeling anything but obsession. For all the enjoyable times Masato pretended he was above the same obsession Ren adored--this was the moment he loved most. The aftermath of winning. Revelry of the chase, when Ren could wake up to see his prize next to him, worn from his love. Bound to his heart.

Ren felt a tender hand touch his cheek, which surprised him, but he did not move. It felt as though Masato had been watching him as he slept, and just couldn’t help himself to petting the gigolo softly, as not to wake him.

“Good morning,” Ren smiled, not opening his eyes. Masato paused at his sudden awakenment.

“Good morning,” He responded, moving a stray piece of hair from Ren’s face and putting it behind his ear. Ren caught his hand, Masato pale skin shocking against Ren’s tan skin, and kissed it gently. Ren felt the vizier’s skin grow hot.

Ren finally opened his eyes, and, upon catching Masato as his first view of the morning, smiled. He closed his eyes once more before speaking."I made a mess of you, didn't I?" His hand found the vizier's shoulders, blindly tracing the marks left there. Bite marks, hickey marks, and scratches to cover his skin for a while after Ren couldn’t be there--marked with his love wherever he went.

"You have no self-control, Ren," Masato commented, shrewdly.

"Mmph..." Ren moaned, meeting the blue-haired's eyes. "I love my name in your mouth."

“Ren…” Masato said again, playfully. The gigolo smiled.

“You’ve left me no choice, then,” Ren sat up, rolling himself over the vizier with a low sigh. When he was situated, he began kissing at Masato’s neck again in long and short smooches.

“Ren--!” He pushed against him. “Stop it! I already have plenty of marks!”

“You asked for it...” Ren murmured against his shoulder. He bit down gently upon the pale skin. He noticed that Masato had stopped fussing and, upon a glance up, saw the happy bliss in his face, his eyes closed, and his teeth chewing on his bottom lip. Ren felt a sudden jerk in his heart looking at Masa--the likes of which he had never felt before. And this was the first and only time he had ever felt something like that. “What have you done to me, Master?”

The blue-haired opened his eyes a peek, “What do you mean?”

Ren only smiled at him, and, much to his pleasure, the smile was returned. The gigolo’s lips chased the smile with a kiss. Masato pressed back, wrapping an arm around the blond’s neck, holding him there until every ounce belonged to Ren and only Ren. The gigolo recalled the many similar events he had to endure for the king--all ending in hatred and distaste. Yet now, he couldn’t imagine that happening with Masato. This felt right. He felt more than apathy--much more.

Ren pulled back, now nose to nose with Masato, “I have something I’d love to show you, if you’re satisfied.” He whispered. The vizier chuckled.

“Quite…” He replied, removing his arm from around Ren. The gigolo stood, gathering the clothes that were strewn around the room and pulling them on. He turned to see that Masato had done the same, tying his kimono, a quiet smile on his face.

Ren gestured for him to follow, “Come--I think you’ll like it.”

 

 

"Is it much farther?" Masato inquired from behind Ren.

"Not much, no..." Ren called back. The whole trip he had been walking faster than the vizier, either out of habit or the natural quickness of his step. He slowed his pace a bit so that he was even with Masato's. He waited for the blue haired to say more, but he did not. A moment passed, then Ren probed: "You're not very talkative, are you?"

Masato only smiled, keeping his eyes on the trees they passed. An interesting answer to his question. The forest they walked through was only a partial patch, and the trees themselves were spread out widely, several feet between. The leaves were multiple colors of red, orange, yellow, and brown, some flipping through the air as they fell. There wasn't enough on the ground to step on, but there were a few that sounded occasionally under their feet. The air was chilled, but the sun patches along the forest route kept the both of them warm enough.

Ren took a breath, the sun passing over him through a crevice in the tree branches when he felt Masato brush against him. The gigolo raised an eyebrow in his direction, but the blue-haired wasn't looking at him, smiling to himself. Ren bumped back a little harder causing the vizier to laugh a bit. The blond could walk like this forever--saying near to nothing. Just enjoying each other's company, quietly and sweetly.

Walking was boring, however, and at one point, Ren found himself corralling Masato against one of the nearest trees to bathe him in kisses. Enjoying each other's company included enjoying each other's lips as well, right? And making out in the middle of a forest was on Ren's list of things to do to get full delectation out of it.

"Ren--" Masato breathed out against Ren's lips, "what's--that sound?"

Ren growled in response, hating that he was interrupting a wonderful moment that could _only_ lead to an even better one, but his ears still found the sound the vizier spoke of. He immediately recognized it. A distant gurgling sound.

Much to his dismay, Ren removed his lips from his lovers to speak. "That's where we're heading..."

 

 

"A pool? Really?"

"Not just any pool--a hot spring."

"And what are we doing here?" Ren answered Masato's question by removing his shirt with a smirk in his direction. The vizier rolled his eyes as Ren removed his pants. "Tell me we did not venture out here _just_ to do libidinous activity?"

"Of course not," Ren paused, "we ventured out here to do libidinous activity _in a pool_."

"I am not getting in there." Masato eyed the pool warily.

Ren chuckled. "Why not?" Noticing the vizier looking around the forest tentatively, rubbing a nervous hand against his chest, he then said: "it's completely private, I assure you."

Masato didn't seem convinced.

Ren stepped closer, trying to meet the vizier’s seemingly distracted gaze. “You can’t seriously be this diffident. Need I remind you what happened last night?” The gigolo pressed his lips to Masato’s ear with a wet smack. “I’ve seen everything.” He whispered.

“Yes, but...th-this is different…” Ren moved away as the other brushed his blue hair behind his ear. “That was secluded...I would rather…” Ren listened as he made his way toward the basin of water, lowering himself into it slowly. Masato sighed behind him, obviously not finding the right words. “You may soak for a while if you wish, but I do not. I would rather meditate. The sound here is peaceful.”

The seducer watched Masato select a corner of the pool to sit, cross-legged and straight. Of course Ren wouldn’t let this slide ‘just like that’. He had never brought anyone to this shaded slice of paradise, keeping it as his own private escape.  Even the fact that he introduced it to Masato was a big step. Him not joining him seemed like a form of dereliction. Ren watched him settle, and, for a moment, let him have his way. The sweet-talker floated around in the warm water, subtling making his way to where his blue-haired sweetheart sat silently. Ren leaned against the rocks below him, clearing his throat. Masato raised an eyebrow, cracking a single lid to glance at the gigolo. He closed his eye again when Ren said nothing.

Ren sighed. “You’re no fun, you know, Masa?”

“Maybe you are _too_ much fun, Ren Jinguji.”

The strawberry blond lifted himself from the water, looming over the blue-haired. “For _you_ , maybe. C’mon--you need a little fun. You’re too stiff.”

“A strange judgement of character, Ren,” Masato finally looked up into Ren’s blue eyes. “Incommensurable. That is a proper word to describe our natures…” He spoke slowly, as though every word were difficult for him to understand his mind being distracted. The Casanova watched how Masato’s eyes raked over his face.

“Your actions are contradictory to your words, I’m sure you’re aware.”

“Desire can do that to a person…” Masato pressed his lips to Ren’s with fervor, hungrily biting into him with barely room for a breath in between. The gigolo pushed back, sinking to the ground atop the vizier. They laid there a moment, keeping close in lustful osculation, until Masato pulled away. “You’re getting my kimono all wet.”

Ren grinned. “Spoilsport…” He sat back, returning to the water. Ren dunked his head beneath to wet his hair and, upon resurfacing, saw that Masato wasn’t as big a spoilsport as he thought.  His kimono was now partially removed, his beautifully pale chest exposed, yestereen's love marks constellated across his shoulders.

“Are you considering my offer once again, Master?”

“Desist from calling me that, please,” Masato scooted the rest of the way out of his clothing. “It’s distasteful.”

“I thought it pleasing.”

“Hardly.”

Ren waded over to help Masato into the balmy pool, gripping his bare thighs, hoping to leave a handprint. As the gigolo lowered the blue-haired into the water, he took his time in letting his eyes soak in every last inch of skin Masato had to offer. He really had fallen in love with him. He supposed it couldn’t be helped. Much like Ren himself, the vizier had a way about him that made it easy to take a liking to. The reservedness in giving away emotion clashed with the ease he had when he was with Ren. He was endearing without trying, and he was bothersome without being troublesome. There were so many things about him that Ren loved but could not name. Yet the one that stuck out like a sore thumb was that…

...he loved him back…

“Is something wrong?” Masa asked. “You’re staring at me…”

“Nothing at all.”

They continued their merriment there in morning hours, until Ren’s ears caught the sound of something strange. Something that would no doubt interrupt their gaieties. He only heard it in the distance, and it went quiet for a bit. But when he heard it again, he began to wonder what it could be. It sounded of hooves against the forest floor. Many clopping around in what seemed a search for something.

“What is that?” Masato asked after a moment of the pair just listening.

“Get dressed…” Ren guided the vizier back to the the edge of the pool, helping him out. The gigolo lifted himself from the water, shaking some of the water off. “Let’s head back.” Something seemed to be wrong at the castle, and Ren wanted to know what it was.

When they were dressed, they walked a ways on the path back, Ren opting to hold Masato’s hand. They continued to hear the chaotic clopping as they trekked, and Ren noticed it start to get louder. He heard shouts now, and glanced around warily as the sounds got nearer and nearer.

Both men stopped, thinking similar things. Those horses were looking for someone; and as far as Ren knew, they were the only one’s in this forest.

Suddenly, a horse shot in front of them, blocking the path as it trotted to turn it’s rider face to face with Ren and Masato. It was Sir Hyuga. Three more men joined him and dismounted, their intent clear in their expression. They did not mean well.

“What’s going on--” Ren tried, but was interrupted.

“Hijirikawa Masato is under arrest for the selling out of information to the enemy, Raging King Otori.” Hyuga stated loudly. With a snap of his fingers, Masato was grabbed by the wrists.

“What?” He cried, angrily struggling against the guard’s strong hold. “I have not--”

“By order of the Shining King Saotome, he is to be locked away until what has been done is undone by his time in prison.” The knight stared blankly at the vizier, whose eyes widened.

“This is absurd!” Ren stepped closer to Hyuga’s horse. “Ryuuya--you can’t do this.”

“Secure him as well, he cannot interfere.” Sir Hyuga gave the gigolo a look that told him not to make this any worse. As Ren’s wrists were held by another knight, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the one in front of him. Hyuga’s eyes shone with pity and regret, but he could do as much as the gigolo. Ren knew that.

“Wait, you can’t detain me--I’m innocent,” Masato tried as he was dragged away. He looked to Ren desperately, his beautiful midnight eyes lit with the one last hope Ren could not be. “Ren; tell them. Tell them!”

The serenader only looked at the forest floor, not daring to meet Masato’s wild eyes. He could not say anything. It would only send them both spiraling into the unfixable. It had to be done by the king’s wishes, or Ren would never even _see_ his lover again; banishment from the kingdom inevitable for the gigolo, and certain death to the vizier who betrayed the housing’s in which were so generously given by Saotome.

“Ren?” Masato said once more, his voice not as certain as it sounded only moments before. The strawberry-blond shook his head as he was finally released from his bindings, sinking to his knees. Ren could taste the longing in his heart now--the wish to rescue Masato and whisk him away from this mess so strong he could feel it in his teeth. He clenched his jaw, teeth aching so harshly he felt they may break.

He watched as his love was pushed out of his sight, no doubt confused and heart-broken that Ren did nothing to aid him. There was nothing he _could_ do.

Not but air filled the empty cavity in Ren’s chest, as he was reminded once again, cruelly, that he could never truly love someone. Not while his job was to deceive another’s heart into the crafty hands of the Shining King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS IS HAPPENING LOTS IS HAPPENING  
> • Yes, Satsuki is a dragon (a music dragon ohohoho)  
> • Yes, Haruka, Tokiya, and Otoya are gonna meet up with Syo and Natsuki (exciting, right?)  
> • And, YES I DID I PUT MASA IN JAIL I’M SORRY BUT NOT HAVE A COOKIE
> 
> I've very surprised I've made it this far...usually I give up on big projects like this by now...hmm
> 
> Any-hoo--FINALE!!! The third and final installment shan't be out very soon...it'll be a few weeks maybe before I update with new chapters, but we'll see. As I said, it all depends on how much free time I have ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I'll update this entry's notes with the publication date, so if you're curious, you can check up on this chapter again because I will most likely edit it with the official date. 
> 
> EDIT:: I WILL BE POSTING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE FINAL PART NOV. 12, 2015!!! HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!!
> 
> That's all for now. Hope to see you next time! Au revoir!!

**Author's Note:**

> As promised on my end notes in the last chapter in part I, the Natsuki/Syo arc is developing quite a bit...there will be many an angsty chapter, just saying. 
> 
> In the Haruka chapters, she'll mostly be developing her siren powers (yes that's what they are) so they (hopefully) should be pretty interesting!
> 
> But, any-whoo--THANK YOU FOR READING! Next Chapter will be posted: 9/10/15 - 10/9/15  
> (愛 side note, this kanji means 'love' in case you didn't get that ((which most probably did not...)))


End file.
